Totalmente Marotos 2  A Pedra Filosofal
by Sra. Black e Srta. Potter
Summary: Segunda fic da serie Totalmente Marotos... Agora em Howarts, Lyra Black, Harry Potter e Rony Weasley iram aprontar muito, ganhar amigos insearaveis e uma grande aventura os esperam... Confira
1. Trailer

_**Totalmente Marotos 2 – Primeiro Ano em Hogwarts – Pedra filosofal**_

_**Trailer**_

_**Agora os filhos dos senhores Almofadinhas e Pontas irão aprontar todas em Hogwarts...**_

–_Srta. Black e Sr. Potter, nós ainda não chegamos nem em Hogwarts e já estão aprontando? E você ? Eu irei escrever as suas famílias – Gritou a Profª McGonagoll._

– _Foi mal professora. Essa é a nossa abertura de começo de ano _– Disse Rony.

– _Iram ter outras – Continuou Harry._

– _E as próximas iram ser melhores – Completou Lyra_

_**Com novos amigos...**_

–_Você é Harry Potter?Uau. Sou Hermione Granger – A menina estendeu a mão – E vocês?_

– _Rony Weasley._

– _Lyra Black._

_**Aventuras...**_

– _Viu o que você fez Ronald Weasley? Nós poderíamos ter morrido – Gritou Lyra._

– _Não fale das pessoas sem saber delas Rony – Falou Harry._

– _Mas uma coisa nós podemos falar... Foi a Coisa mais legal que nós já fizemos! Vocês viram aquele trasgo? Papai não vai acreditar quando eu contar. Aposto que nem os alunos do 7º Ano não conseguiram._

_Rony e Hermione olharam com cara de interrogação para Lyra._

– _Acostume-se, ainda teremos 7 anos de convivência – Disse Harry._

_**Várias detenções...**_

– _Vocês 4 são os melhores alunos e os que mais tem detenções! E só estão no 1º Ano – Falou a professora olhando para a bagunça que haviam feito – Mais uma pra coleção de vocês. Uma semana de detenção na biblioteca._

– _Tudo bem. Nossa ultima detenção foi lá. Deve estar do mesmo jeito que nós deixamos._

_**Brigas...**_

– _Malfoy – Gritou Lyra do outro lado do jardim – Você é o maior idiota que eu conheço – Lyra pegou a varinha e apontou para Malfoy._

– _O que você vai fazer, em Black? Aqui tem muitas testemunhas. Você e seus amiguinhos levariam no mínimo uma detenção._

– _Detenção é meu ultimo problema. Se você contar alguma coisa sobre "você-sabe-o-que" vai ser a ultima coisa que você vai fazer na vida._

– _Uma ameaça, priminha?_

– _Uma promessa – Ela sorriu com o efeito que suas palavras haviam feito, abaixou a varinha e foi em direção aos amigos que a olhavam surpresos, exceto por Harry, que já conhecia o temperamento difícil da amiga._

_**Vai ser um ano difícil de esquecer...**_

– _Isso vai ser pra ficar na memória – Disse Fred._

– _Vai ser a maior, melhor e diferente pegadinha que já fizemos – Continuou Jorge._

– _Vai ficar na história de Hogwarts – Completou Lyra. Harry, Rony e Hermione sorriram._

_**Estreando Lyra Black**_

– _Black? Hum... Eu já li esse nome em um livro – Falou Hermione hesitante._

– _Sim, as histórias dos Black são verdadeiras, mas, não se preocupe, eu não decapito Elfos domésticos nem mato nascidos trouxas – Falou Lyra._

_**Harry Potter**_

– _A inveja é fogo, não é mesmo Lyra – Falou Harry, bem alto para Snape ouvir._

– _Acostume-se Harry, são mais 7 anos ainda – Respondeu Lyra tão auto quanto Harry._

– _Eu posso considerar isso uma indireta? – Perguntou Snape se aproximando da mesa que Harry e Lyra dividiam._

– _Bom... Nós estávamos falando de outro invejoso – Disse Harry apontando para Malfoy – Mas se o senhor se alto denomina invejoso a culpa não é minha._

_**Rony Weasley**_

– _Esse Malfoy está começando a me irritar. Mas eu vou dar uma liçãozinha nele – Disse Rony._

– _Você não devia fazer essas coisas – Falou Hermione com ar sabe tudo._

– _A Lyra está sendo uma má influencia pra você – Disse Harry._

– _Não, não. A vontade de dar uma lição no Malfoy é mais do que isso. E pode ter certeza que dessa vez ele vai aprender._

_**Hermione Granger.**_

– _Você Srta. Granger é uma metida a sabe tudo, mas, pode acreditar, que você não passa de mais Grifinória sem nenhum talento excepcional – Falou Profº Snape com ar superior. _

– _Eu não tenho culpa de ser melhor e mais inteligente do que seus aluninhos Sonserinos. Aprenda a conviver com isso – Respondeu Hermione._

_**E Uma participação especial dos nossos gêmeos favoritos Fred e Jorge.**_

– _Esse ano é muito especial... – Começou Fred._

– _Por que entraram para a Grifinória alunos que mostraram espírito esportivo ainda no trem... – Continuou Jorge._

– _Rony Weasley... – Rony ficou vermelho._

– _Lyra Black – Lyra deu um sorrisinho maroto._

– _E ele..._

– _O menino que sobreviveu..._

– _Harry Potter – Os dois._

– _Vocês podem ter certeza... – Fred._

– _Que esse ano vai ser... – Jorge._

– _Inesquecível... – Os dois._

_**Totalmente Marotos 2 – A Pedra Filosofal.**_

_**Em breve**_

_**Aqui no Fanfiction **_


	2. Capitulo 1

– CHEGOU – Fez-se ouvir um grito em uma das enormes casas na Rua Walcastter **(N/A: Acabei de inventar)** Uma menina de longos cabelos negros cacheados com lindos olhos azuis brilhantes corria por pelo corredor principal da casa nº 4, com dois envelopes na mão. Ela parou em frente a uma porta, abri-a de vagar e entrou.

O quarto era azul com alguns pôsteres e desenhos de jogadores e jogos de quadribol, uma escrivaninha de carvalho clara com varias penas, tinteiros e lápis em cima; um grada-roupa grande da mesma cor da escrivaninha; uma poltrona azul clara e uma cama grande da mesma cor dos outros moveis com dois criados mudo dos dois lados da cama; uma estava um abajur com um porta retrato de uma mulher ruiva e um homem moreno; na outra dois porta retratos um havia um menino e uma menina e na outra esses mesmos meninos com um homem e uma mulher com um pequeno embrulho no colo;

A menina caminhou até a cama, que tinha um menino deitado, o mesmo da foto, e começou a sacudi-lo.

– Vamos Harry, acorde. Chegou nossas cartas de Hogwarts – Na mesma hora o menino abriu os olhos e pulando da cama.

– Sério Lyra?

– Sim, sim. E a Lene esta chamando para tomarmos café.

Os dois saíram do quarto passaram pelo corredor que Lyra estivera a pouco, desceram por uma grande escada e foram em direção a cozinha.

– Bom dia, papai, Lene e Leo – Falou Lyra sentando-se em uma cadeira a mesa.

– Bom dia – Falou Harry.

– Me deixa eu ver sua carta Lyra – Pediu um menino pequeno de olhos azuis e os cabelos negros.

– Quando chegar a sua você vê Leo – Respondeu Lyra sem olhar para o irmão.

– Lyra deixa de ser chata – Falou Harry se sentando de frente para Marlene – Aqui Leo, vê a minha. É a mesma coisa – Falou entregando a carta para Leo.

– Então... O que iremos fazer hoje? – Perguntou Lyra para Lene.

– Vamos ao Florean Fortescue tomar sorvete. Eu só fui leiberado pela parte da manhã – Quem respondeu foi Sirius.

– Você vai nos levar para embarcar em Hogwarts em setembro, não é, pai?

– Claro, princesa – Respondeu Sirius.

Depois do café Lyra voltou para seu quarto (Roxo com moveis de madeira escura) se arrumou e colocou sua capa. Depois de pronta voltou a descer onde encontro Lene e Leo.

– Vai demorar muito pra eu ir para Hogwarts, mamãe? – Indagou Leo.

– Alguns anos – Respondeu Marlene.

– Muitos?

– Ah, Leo. Cada um tem seu tempo, já falamos sobre isso. Lyra e Harry vão agora porque já estão em sem tempo.

– Okay, okay – Falou ele.

Nessa hora Harry e Sirius apareceram descendo as escadas.

– Vamos logo, vamos logo – Apressou Marlene.

**...**

Já estavam todos sentados em uma das mesas da Florean Fortescue tomando sorvete.

– Eu quero mais calda – Falou Leo.

– Eu pego – Disse Sirius se levantando.

– Lene? – Chamou Harry.

– Sim?

– Você conheceu meus pais no trem? Ou na escola? – Perguntou ela.

– Sua mão foi no trem. Já seu pai foi na escola.

– Sirius disse que eles brigavam muito. Mais do que a Lyra e o Leo.

Marlene soltou uma risada.

– Muito mais. Mas no fim do 7º ano eles pararam de brigar.

Sirius voltou na mesa e sentou com a calda de chocolate na mão.

– Aqui Leo – Ele serviu a calda para Leo.

– Que dia que nós vamos comprar nosso material para Hogwarts? – perguntou Harry.

– Não sei. Acho que antes do seu aniversario... – Respondeu Marlene.

– Eu quero uma vassoura pra jogar quadribol em Hogwarts – Falou Lyra animada.

– Sabe que não pode. Quadribol e vassouras são só no segundo ano – Falou Sirius.

– Mas isso não me impede de ter uma vassoura. Narcisa disse que o Malfoy vai comprar uma vassoura novinha para o albino junior.

– Pena que seu pai é o papai não o Malfoy – Falou Leo.

– Fica quieto Leo, pelo menos eu vou para Hogwarts este ano.

– E daí? Eu também vou.

– Parem vocês dois de discutir – Falou Sirius – Lyra pare de provocar seu irmão, Leo pare de retrucar.

Eles resmungaram alguma coisa e voltaram a tomar o sorvete.

**xxxXxxx**

Os dias foram passando rapidamente. Teve o aniversario de Leo, no dia 08 de Julho, com uma pequena comemoração. Uma semana antes do aniversario de Harry, Lene e Sirius levaram Harry e Lyra para comprar o material e o uniforme de Hogwarts. Fizeram outra comemoração no aniversario de Harry no dia 31 de Julho e por ultimo foi o aniversario de Lyra no dia 23 de Agosto. Na noite anterior a ida de Lyra e Harry a Hogwarts foi uma loucura. Havia penas e livros espalhados pelos quartos e biblioteca. Marlene ia para cima e para baixo procurando coisas perdidas de Harry e Lyra.

– Aqui Lyra, seus uniforme – Falou Marlene entrando no quarto de Lyra com uma pilha de roupas na mão – Que zona Lyra.

– Eu estou procurando um livro que nós compramos. Mas eu não acho, esta um pouco dificil – Respondeu Lyra revirando uma pilha de livros.

– Arrume seu quarto que você vai achar – Marlene colocou a pilha de roupas em um espaço vazio da cama – Arrume seu quarto e arrume seu malão. Se você não achar seu livro eu procuro e te mando em Hogwarts.

– Okay – Respondeu Lyra começando a arrumar algumas penas e pergaminhos. Marlene sorriu e saiu do quarto. Lyra continuou a arrumar o quarto até Leo aparecer na porta.

– Oi Lyra – Falou ele entrando no quarto todo sorridente.

– O que foi? – Perguntou Lyra sem olhar para Leo.

– Nada. Só vim aqui ver se você precisa de ajuda – ele puxou alguns pergaminhos da cadeira e sentou-se.

– Você? Ajudar-me? Papai te mandou? Ou foi sua mãe? – Perguntou Lyra desconfiada, finalmente levantou a cabeça para encarar Leo.

– Não. Só vim aqui ver se você precisa de mim.

– Não preciso. Vai lá ver se o Harry quer ajuda.

– Como você é mal agradecida Lyra. Vamos ficar quase Quatro meses sem se ver e você chata desse jeito.

Lyra que havia voltado a arrumar suas coisas virou para Leo sorrindo.

– Vai sentir minha falta? – Perguntou ela.

– Não mais – Respondeu ele. Lyra sorriu atravessou o quarto e parou na frente de Leo.

– Eu sei que você vai sentir minha falta, irmãozinho. Eu vou voltar, sabe. Não se preocupe. E tem mais, daqui alguns anos você vai poder ir para Hogwarts junto comigo e com o Harry.

– Eu sei, mas falta muito. Cinco anos de espera, ainda.

– Eu vou te mandar uma carta no primeiro dia de aula, bem cedinho, pra te contar como é lá – Ela fez uma pausa e olhou para o quarto – Quer me ajudar a arrumar meu material?

– Certo.

Lyra voltou a arrumar os livros e Leo começou a recolher os pergaminhos e penas espalhados pelo quarto.

– Lyra você viu o Leo... – Sirius estava entrando no quarto – Ah, você está aqui. O que vocês estão fazendo?

– Leo está m ajudando a arrumar meu malão.

Sirius olhou para os filhos, sorrindo.

– Certo. Leo sua mãe esta te procurando. Pra você ir dormir.

– Estou indo – Ele colocou tudo o que tinha pego em cima da escrivaninha e foi em direção a porta – Boa noite Lyra.

– Boa noite.

– Vai para o quarto que eu já vou indo te dar boa noite.

– Okay.

Leo saiu andando para seu quarto deixando Lyra e Sirius sozinhos.

– Vai dormir Lyra, amanhã você termina de arrumar isso.

–Já estou indo papai.

– Vai ficar cansada amanhã. Vai passar o dia no trem, tem que dormir bastante.

– Certo – Ela colocou os livros na escrivaninha, junto com as penas e pergaminhos. Em seguida colocou algumas roupas no malão e o uniforme que Marlene trouxera há pouco. Puxou o malão que estava em cima da cama para o chão e o arrastou para um canto do quarto com a ajuda do pai – Só vou ver o Harry antes de ir dormir.

– Também vou – Eles saíram do quarto e foram em direção ao quarto de Harry que estava tão bagunçado quanto o de Lyra. Harry estava arrumando algumas roupas no malão que estava no chão.

– Não acha que é melhor ir dormir Harry? – perguntou Sirius.

– Já estou indo – Respondeu ele.

– Se você demorar pode se atrasar amanhã, Harry – Falou Sirius.

– Já está quase pronto. Só faltam algumas roupas – Falou ele – Já vou ir dormir.

– Certo. Vai dormir Lyra já vou lá te ver.

– Okay.

Lyra voltou para o quarto, colocou o pijama e foi para cama. Alguns minutos depois seu pai apareceu para lhe desejar boa noite e em seguida veio Lene. Lyra pegou no sono rapidamente.

**xxxXxxx**

Lyra acordou com um leve sol batendo em seu rosto. Ela sentou na cama e se espreguiçou, olhou para o relógio e constatou que ainda era cedo. Ela deu um bocejo e levantou da cama. Foi até o banheiro, tomou um longo banho. Vestiu-se rapidamente com roupas trouxas e saiu do quarto em direção a cozinha. Seu pai e Marlene já estavam lá tomando café.

– Bom dia – Falou Lyra sentando-se na cadeira vaga do lado do pai.

– Bom dia, Lyra – disse Marlene.

– Está nervosa? – Perguntou Sirius.

– Um pouco. Já pensou se eu caio na Sonserina.

– Não importa a casa que você cair, Lyra – Disse Marlene.

– Não importa pra você que foi da Grifinória, pra mim importa, e muito. Eu posso cair na Sonserina, Bellatrix era de lá – Mesmo sabendo que Bellatrix era sua mãe, Lyra não conseguia chamá-la de mãe. E toda vez que ela falava de Bellatrix ou citasse o nome dela, Marlene mudava sua expressão pra alguém que não gostava do que ouvia.

– Tem cartas pra você – Falou Sirius. Ele colocou na frente de Lyra um pergaminho enrolado, o nome "Lyra Black" estava na frente com a letra caprichada que Lyra reconheceu como a letra de sua tia Narcisa e a outra de sua tia Andrômeda.

– A Narcisa não tem o filho dela pra cuidar, não? – Lyra já sabia de cor o que sempre vinha nas cartas de sua tia. Sempre a chamava para ir morar com ela, não andar com o Harry, entre outras coisas.

– Ela é sua tia Lyra – Falou Marlene em tom de censura.

– Nós não escolhemos a família, não é? Se pudesse você seria minha mãe e Narcisa não estaria nem ai pra mim – Retrucou Lyra. Ela escolheu abrir primeiro a carta de Narcisa.

_**Olá Lyra**_

_**Hoje você ira para Hogwarts e é muito provável que o infeliz do seu pai esteja fazendo sua cabeça para você ir para a Grifinória. Eu espero que você não vá para aquela casa, sinceramente Lyra você é uma Black não pode desperdiçar o seu potencial naquela casa. **_

_**Quero te ver antes de você partir para seu primeiro ano. Encontre-me na plataforma 9 ³/4 10 minutos antes de o trem partir. Estarei no final da estação. Você e Draco podem ir juntos no trem.**_

_**Mais uma coisa; veja bem com quem você ira andar. Não se misture com sangues-ruins nem pessoas sem classe. Lembre-se sempre que você é uma Black e como tal tem que andar com gente que esteja ao seu nível.**_

_**Tem mais, quero você aqui em casa no natal. E nas feria você passara duas semanas aqui em casa. Estou muito ansiosa para te ver.**_

_**Me escreva assim que chegar em Hogwarts sim?**_

_**Narcisa Malfoy**_

Lyra terminou de ler a carta, amassou e jogou pela enorme janela da cozinha.

– o que dizia a carta? – Perguntou Sirius.

– Que você estava fazendo minha cabeça para eu ir para a Grifinória, que ela não me queria na Grifinória, pra mim encontrá-la na estação, coisa que não irei fazer e para tomar cuidado com quem eu ando. Resumindo: Nada que vá recuperar os minutos que passei lendo essa carta inútil dessa velha inútil – Ela suspirou e pegou a outra carta.

– Lyra! Não fale assim. Ela é sua tia, se preocupa com você – Ralhou Marlene. Lyra sorriu pra ela por cima da carta escrita por Andrômeda.

– Você gosta muito dela, não é? – Marlene corou e Sirius deu risada.

Lyra sorriu mais ainda e começou a ler a carta de Andrômeda.

_**Lyra querida.**_

_**Acho que já chegou alguma carta de Narcisa com as recomendações dela. Se não chegou não perca seu tempo lendo-a.**_

"_Ela podia ter lido a dela antes" _Pensou Lyra.

_**Bom querida, só quero lhe desejar boa sorte na escola e que não me importa a casa que você for. Ninfadora também lhe desejou boa sorte e diz pra você se divertir muito na escola, pois quando você vê o tempo já passou e você já esta se formando.**_

_**Não siga as instruções de seu pai, acho que Marlene já lhe disse isso. Não arranje confusões, não apronte, estude bastante e não quebre as regras.**_

_**Mande-me muitas cartas, por favor.**_

_**Andrômeda Tonks.**_

– A carta da tia Andrômeda foi mais proveitosa – Falou Lyra assim que acabou de ler a carta de Andrômeda.

– O que ela disse? – Perguntou Marlene. Lyra entregou a carta na mão de Marlene e essa começou a ler.

– A que horas Leo e Harry iram acordar? – Perguntou Lyra.

– Já, já. Estou indo chamá-los.

Marlene saiu da cozinha e voltou alguns minutos depois trazendo Leo com ela.

– Harry está se arrumando – Falou Marlene.

Continuaram a tomar café e algum tem pó depois Harry desceu para se juntar a eles.

Meia hora depois do café a casa dos Black voltou a correria de antes. Lyra subia e descias as escadas procurando coisas perdidas. Quando faltavam 1 hora para o embarque eles finalmente saíram de casa. Foram para a estação de carro e chegaram lá 15 para as 11h. Sirius saiu e voltou com dois carrinhos para Lyra e Harry.

– Nós vamos ter que atravessar aquela pilastra? – Perguntou Harry.

– Sim – Respondeu Marlene.

– Como os gêmeos? – Insistiu Lyra, Sirius fez que sim com a cabeça – Mas e se nós batemos a cara na parede?

– Não vão – Respondeu Sirius.

Eles pararam em frente a pilastra que indicava as plataformas 9 e 10.

– Podem ir – Falou Marlene indicando a pilastra.

– Não sei não – Hesitou Harry.

– Eu vou primeiro – Lyra se posicionou na frente da pilastra e saiu correndo contra a parede que, parecia, solida.

Em vez de se chocar contra a pilastra, Lyra, apenas a atravessou. Quando chegou ao outro lado avistou a grande locomotiva vermelha com as palavras "Expresso de Hogwarts" em cima. Harry veio logo atrás, depois, Marlene e Leo e logo depois Sirius.

Eles procuraram um vagão no trem e Sirius os ajudou a colocar os malões na cabine. Depois voltaram para fora para se despedirem.

– Ah, eu não acredito que vocês já vão para Hogwarts – Falou Marlene dando um abraço quebra ossos em cada um – Prometam que irão me escrever todos os dias.

– Sim Lene – Prometeu Harry.

– Me de outro abraço – Ela os puxou para um novo abraço.

– Deixe-os respirar Lene – Disse Sirius dando risada.

– Me deixe Sirius – Ela olhou para os lados e sorriu – olha os Weasley.

Molly vinha com os filhos logo atrás.

– Olá para vocês. Como vão? Ansiosos? – Ela sorriu para Lyra e Harry – Rony também está muito nervoso, mas é normal, daqui algumas horas vocês estarão em Hogwarts. Agora é melhor vocês se apressaram.

Ela deu um abraço em cada.

– Tchau papai, tchau Lene, tchau Leo. Até o natal.

– Tchau Lyra. Tome cuidado, não responda os professores...

– ... estude, não se meta em confusões... Eu já sei Lene pode deixar – Falou Lyra sorrindo.

– E isso serve pra você também Harry.

– Tchau Lyra. Não esqueça da minha carta amanhã bem cedo – Lembrou Leo.

– Não vou me esquecer – Prometeu Lyra.

– Tchau princesa, tome cuidado – Disse Sirius se abaixando para ficar na altura de Lyra.

– Tchau papai – Ela abraçou o pai e sorriu.

– Tchau Harry – Falou Sirius – Cuide-se Pontinhas. E não deixe ninguém mexer com você e Lyra – Disse a ultima parte em voz baixa. Harry sorriu e Sirius voltou a levantar.

– Vão logo – Falou Marlene – Irão se atrasar. Ultimo abraço – Ela abraçou pela ultima vez Harry e Lyra.

Eles sorriram e correram para a cabine que estavam agora também com Rony.

– Nem tive tempo de falar com vocês. Como vão? – Perguntou Rony já no trem.

– Tudo bem. Eu estou tão ansiosa. Quero chegar logo em Hogwarts – Disse Lyra num fôlego só.

Ficaram conversando animadamente até a porta do vagão se abrir e uma garota de cabelos castanhos volumosos, olhos igualmente castanhos e dentes um pouco tortos entrou.

– Com licença, vocês viram um sapo? Um garoto chamado Neville perdeu o dele – Falou ela.

– Não, não vimos – Falou Rony.

– Ah, desculpe. Se vocês virem pode me avisar?

– Claro. Mas você não quer... hum... se juntar a nós? – Perguntou Lyra – É que aqui está meio chato.

– Hum... Claro. Só vou pegar minhas coisas – A garota sorriu e saiu do vagão. Harry olhou para Lyra com olhar interrogativo.

– O que foi isso? – Perguntou ele.

– Não quero passar o ano com dois meninos. Ela parece ser legal, não acharam?

– Aham – Falaram juntos.

A porta do vagão se abriu novamente. Lyra olhou sorrindo para a porta, mas logo seu sorriso foi substituído por uma expressão de raiva. Um garoto loiro com cara de enjoado e dois meninos que pareciam mais dois armários vinham atrás, estavam parados na porta.

– É verdade? – Perguntou o loiro – Estão dizendo que Harry Potter está nesta cabine. Então é você?

– Você sabe que sou – Respondeu Harry com frieza. O garoto hesitou, mas continuou.

– Ah, este é Crabbe e este outro, Goyle – O garoto falou apontando para os meninos que pareciam armários – E meu nome é Draco Malfoy.

Lyra e Rony começaram a dar risadas e Malfoy olhou irritado para eles.

– Acham meu nome engraçado, não é? Nem preciso perguntar quem você é. Meu pai me contou que na família Weasley todos tem cabelos ruivos e sardas e mais filhos que podem sustentar. E você – Ele apontou para Lyra – olha seu nome: Lyra Alya Black ou a queridinha da titia.

– Pelo menos eu tenho tias.

– Eu também tenho – Malfoy começava a ficar vermelho.

– Ah, é. Uma é a traidora da família e a outra está presa. Que orgulho.

– Você foi criada pela traidora e a sua mãe é a que está presa – Lyra se levantou e olhou irritada para Malfoy.

– Pra você ver como não vai me querer como sua inimiga – Disse ela entre dentes.

– Você ainda tem jeito pra saber quais são as famílias erradas, Harry. Você não vai querer fazer amizades com as ruins. Eu posso ajudá-lo nisso.

Malfoy estendeu a mão para Harry apertar, mas Harry não apertou.

– Não se preocupe Malfoy, sei quais são as famílias erradas. Posso escolher muito bem sozinho, obrigado – Lyra sorriu para Malfoy – E antes que eu me esqueça; não somos amiguinhos pra você me chamar de Harry. Potter pra você, Malfoy pra mim.

Malfoy não ficou vermelho, mas seu rosto um ligeiro rosado coloriu seu rosto pálido e enjoado.

– Eu teria mais cuidado se fosse você, Harry – disse lentamente – A não ser que seja mais educado, vai acabar como seus pais. Eles também não tinham juízo. Você se mistura com gentinha como os Weasley e Black e vai acabar contaminado.

Harry e Rony se levantaram e ficaram do lado de Lyra. O rosto de Rony estava vermelho como os cabelos.

– Repete isso.

– Ah, vocês não vão querer brigar com agente.

– A não... – Começou Harry, mas Lyra interrompeu.

– Vai cometer esse mesmo erro mais uma vez, Malfoy? – Perguntou Lyra tirando a varinha das vestes. Malfoy empalideceu, ficando quase branco, e arregalou os olhos.

– Vamos sair daqui – Disse ele. Lyra, Harry e Rony voltaram a se sentar.

– Não entendi. Por que o Malfoy ficou daquele jeito? – Perguntou Rony.

– Lembra que Narcisa é minha tia? E faz questão que eu esteja na casa dela duas semanas de todas as férias, fora os feriados e tudo mais? Uma vez eu fui obrigada a ir para a casa dela na véspera do natal por causa de uma festa que ia ter na mansão Malfoy e o idiota do Draco ficou me irritando junto com o pai dele. Daí quando o pai dele saiu deixou cair a varinha. Então eu a peguei e enfeiticei o Malfoy deixando ele só de cueca no meio da festa. Minha tia ficou uma fera comigo e me deixou trancada no quarto até meu pai vir me buscar. Como se eu quisesse ter ficado naquela festa enjoada.

Harry e Rony deram risadas imaginando Malfoy na ocasião. A porta do vagão se abriu novamente e a garota morena entrou novamente carregando um malão.

– Quer ajuda? – Perguntou Harry. A garota fez que sim e Harry a ajudou a colocar o malão no lugar.

A garota se sentou do lado de Lyra e olhou para Harry.

– Eu acho que eu já vi essa cicatriz em algum lugar – Disse a garota apontando para a cicatriz em forma de raio na testa de Harry – Você é Harry Potter? Uau. Já li alguns livros sobre você. Sou Hermione Granger – A menina estendeu a mão – E vocês?

– Rony Weasley.

– Lyra Black.

– Black? Hum... Eu já li esse nome em um livro – Falou Hermione hesitante.

– Sim, as histórias dos Black são verdadeiras, mas, não se preocupe, eu não decapito Elfos domésticos nem mato nascidos trouxas – Falou Lyra.

Hermione deu um meio sorriso.

– Harry – Chamou Lyra de súbita – Já está n hora. Estamos quase chegando em Hogwarts.

– Ah, é verdade. Vocês vão nos ajudar?

– Vocês vão mesmo fazer? – Perguntou Rony.

– Claro – Responderam Harry e Lyra juntos.

– Certo.

– O que vocês vão fazer? – Perguntou Hermione.

– Uma pequena demonstração do que faremos em Hogwarts nos próximos 7 anos. Quer no ajudar?

– Vamos no meter em confusões?

– É esse o propósito.

A garota hesitou, mas concordou.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA: Sim, eu estou ciente que demorei de maiis..._**

**_Mas akiie está o cap tão esperado_**

**_Leio e comentam que deixa a autora muito feliz_**

**_O que vocês acham que a Lyra inventou?_**

**_E e que casa acha que ela irá cair?_**

**_Não adianto nada_**

**_Vai ter que esperar o proximo cap para descobrir_**

**_Mereço Reviews néh_**

**_A Lyra disse que quem não mandar Reviews vai se ver com ela_**

**_acho melhor pra vocês mandarem Riviewx_**

**_Tchauziiinho_**

**_Kisses_**

**_DHallyBlack&Kcooka Potter_**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Totalmente Marotos – A Pedra Filosofal**

– _Harry – Chamou Lyra de súbita – Já está n hora. Estamos quase chegando em Hogwarts._

– _Ah, é verdade. Vocês vão nos ajudar?_

– _Vocês vão mesmo fazer? – Perguntou Rony._

– _Claro – Responderam Harry e Lyra juntos._

– _Certo._

– _O que vocês vão fazer? – Perguntou Hermione. _

– _Uma pequena demonstração do que faremos em Hogwarts nos próximos 7 anos. Quer nos ajudar?_

– _Vamos no meter em confusões? _

– _É esse o propósito._

_A garota hesitou, mas concordou._

– Então – Continuou Lyra – vamos fazer o seguinte...

**...**

O trem de Hogwarts se encontrava calmo, crianças e adolescentes iam e vinham pelo extenso corredor. Os mais velhos tinham sorrisos estampados no rosto com a expectativa de voltar a Hogwarts, os novos, veteranos, tinham ar de apavorados e nervosos com a nova escola. Especialmente em uma das cabines do trem havia uma garota com cara emburrada, ela parecia nervosa e, ao mesmo tempo, triste. Ela se encontrava sozinha no vagão, olhava a toda hora para a porta com esperança. Quando finalmente a porta se abriu uma garota de cabelos negros e olhos azuis entrou.

– Não quer mesmo, Hermione? – Perguntou Lyra.

– Não, isso é ridículo – Respondeu Hermione irritada.

– Certo, nos espere aqui que já voltaremos okay?

– Tudo bem, mas não demore se não vou embora.

Em resposta Lyra sorriu e saiu da cabine. Esta indo para uma das extremidades do trem quando bateu em alguém e caiu no chão. Levantou-se e já ia xingar a pessoa quando viu que não era qualquer pessoa. Uma bruxa alta, de cabelos negros e vestes verde-esmeralda, com um rosto severo. Lyra sorriu para a bruxa e quando a bruxa não devolveu o sorriso ela percebeu que essa era uma pessoa que não queria ver irritada.

– Hum... Olá senhora...

– Professora Minerva McGonagoll – Falou ela ríspida.

– Prazer, Lyra Black.

A professora McGonagoll arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Meu pai falou muito sobre a senhora. Falou que é uma ótima professora. E ele também disse para mim e ao Harry que tínhamos que respeitá-la – Disse Lyra – Bom... eu tenho que ir. Meus amigos, Harry Potter e Rony Weasley, estão me esperando. Com licença.

Ela caminhou calmamente até uma das extremidades do trem, esperou a professora sair de vista e começou a gritar:

– HARRY POTTER, RONALD WEASLEY APAREÇAM – Gritou isso repetidas vezes até varias cabeças aparecerem nas portas da cabine. Lyra sorriu com seu feito e esperou. Uma pequena fumaça começou a vir de todos os lados. Lyra abaixou e tampou o rosto. Minutos depois a fumaça saiu como entrou. Quando Lyra levantou a cabeça todos os rostos que haviam ficado para fora agora estavam pintados de diferentes corres. Todos estavam com cara de irritados e olhavam feio para Lyra. Muitos esfregava a cara para as corres saírem, mas elas só faziam ficar mais colorida.

Lyra viu de longe Rony e Harry dando risadas na outra extremidade do trem. Eles estavam com cara limpa. O sorriso deles desapareceu quando olharam para Lyra. Tinham ficado ais pálidos e com os olhos arregalados.

– Srta. Black, nós ainda não chegamos nem em Hogwarts e já estão aprontando? E os senhores? Eu irei escrever as suas famílias – Gritou a Profª McGonagoll.

– Foi mal professora. Essa é a nossa abertura de começo de ano – Disse Rony.

– Iram ter outras – Continuou Harry.

– E as próximas iram ser melhores – Completou Lyra.

– Eu vim com esse trem – continuou a professora, como se não tivesse escutado – por coincidência. Ainda bem que eu vim, não é? Nenhum aluno do sétimo ano teria controlar fazer um feito desses. Mas isso não importa. O que quero saber é: Por que e como fizeram isso.

– Isso é simples – Começou Lyra – Nós queremos ser lembrados, sabe.

– É muito fácil ser lembrado em Hogwarts Srta. Black, basta que a senhorita se esforce e estude para tirar boas medias.

– Não quero ser lembrado como um nerd – Falou Harry se aproximando.

– Isso não é ser nerd senhor...

– Harry Potter.

– Isso não é ser nerd Sr. Potter!

– Bom continuando – Falou Lyra. – Achei esse feitiço em um dos livros do meu pai. Estava na biblioteca na estante alta. Achei que seria legal experimentar.

– Voltem já a suas cabines – Gritou a professora – Quando chegarmos a Hogwarts falaremos mais.

Lyra olhou para trás e viu que muitos alunos espiavam a professora ralhando com ela. Sorriu para trás depois voltou com Harry e Rony para cabine que estavam.

– Não acredito que vocês levaram isso a diante – Falou Hermione quando entraram na cabine – Satisfeitos agora que levaram uma detenção?

– Sim – Responderam os três sorrindo.

– Qual é Hermione. Foi mal legal ver a cara deles de espanto – Disse Lyra.

Hermione apenas bufou abriu o malão, puxou um livro e começou a ler.

– Quem ta afim de jogar xadrez? – Perguntou Rony.

– Pra perder de você? Nem pensar – Rony deu risada.

– Já estamos chegando em Hogwarts – Falou Hermione – Não é melhor vocês colocarem suas roupas?

– É verdade – Harry abriu o malão e tirou seu uniforme – eu já volto. Vamos Rony?

– Sim – Rony também pegou o seu uniforme e os dois saíram do vagão deixando Lyra e Hermione sozinhas. Lyra fechou as cortinas da cabine e se trocou rapidamente.

– Que casa você quer ficar, Lyra? – Perguntou Hermione. Lyra voltou a abrir as cortinas e se sentou.

– Grifinória, mas eu tenho muitas chances de cair na Sonserina – Lyra fez uma careta – minha família foi toda da Sonserina, menos meu pai e a Lene...

– Quem é Lene? – Perguntou Hermione curiosa.

– É minha madrasta, mas é como se fosse minha mãe. Ela que me criou – Respondeu Lyra sorrindo.

– E sua mãe, onde está?

– Minha mãe? Hum... Não gosto muito de falar sobre ela. Ela não era uma boa bruxa, digamos. E você? Já sabe que casa quer ficar?

– Eu andei perguntado e espero ficar na Grifinória, me parece a melhor, ouvi dizer que o próprio Dumbledore foi de lá, mas imagino que a Corvinal não seja muito ruim... Quanto a Sonserina... Ouvi muitas pessoas me falarem de lá...

– Meu pai me disse que não tem um broxo das trevas que não pertenceu a Sonserina, minha família mesmo não faziam boa coisa e foram toda de lá. Papai também disse que o próprio Você-Sabe-Quem¹ foi de lá. Espero não cair naquela casa.

– Acho que você não vai cair – Assegurou Hermione, sorrindo.

– Assim espero.

Passaram algum tempo em silencio.

– Você é nascida trouxa, não é, Hermione? – Perguntou Lyra.

– Sou sim.

– Eu estava tentando lembrar do nome "Granger", mas não me recordei.

– Como você adivinhou que eu sou Nascida Trouxa?

– Não adivinhei. Foi mais um chute certo. As famílias bruxas tradicionais puro-sangue se ligam, sabe. Por exemplo: Eu sou parente do Rony e do Harry, mas somos parentes distantes.

– Eu sei, já li muitos livros de bruxos antigos. Você já foi citada em alguns deles. Um livro diz que você é uma das pessoas que tem o sangue mais puro de toda a Europa, porque seus pais eram primos de uma famílias tradicional e puro sangue.

– Já li esse livro, mas eu não uso isso a meu favor. Essa coisa de puro sangue é um palhaçada. Tem bruxos que se acham superiores a todo mundo só porque é puro sangue. Tem um primo meu, o Malfoy, que é assim. Eu detesto isso. Malfoy é a única pessoa pra quem eu falo que meu sangue é totalmente puro. É legal deixá-lo irritado. Ele compete comigo porque eu sou a sobrinha favorita da mãe dele.

Lyra deu uma longa risada. Nesse momento Rony e Harry entraram no vagão já de uniforme.

– Qual é graça? – Perguntou Rony sentando-se.

– Nada – responderam Lyra e Hermione.

O resto da viajem foi tranquila. Lyra desceu do trem acompanhada por Harry, Rony e Hermione. Ouviu uma voz chamando os alunos do primeiro ano e foi seguindo a multidão até um homem que era bem maior que um homem normal. Tinha muita barba e cabelo bagunçado. Lyra o reconheceu como Hagrid, o guarda caças de Hogwarts que seu pai lhe falara. Lyra puxou Harry e Rony pelas vestes e apontou para Hagrid.

– Lembra que o papai falo dele? É o tal do Hagrid.

– É verdade, vamos até ele – Falou Harry. Eles passaram pela multidão e pararam em frente a Hagrid.

– Olá – Falou Lyra estendendo a mão – Meu nome é Lyra Black. Você é o Hagrid, não é?

Hagrid olhou para baixo e apertou a mão de Lyra.

– Sou sim. Lyra Black, filha de Sirius Black... Claro... Me lembro de seu pai. E quem são esses?

– Meus amigos – Respondeu Lyra – Harry Potter, Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger.

– Olá para vocês. Rony Weasley, conheço sua família, seus pais são ótimas pessoas. Conheço seus irmãos também. E quanto a você Harry Potter, muito parecido com seu pai.

Harry sorriu para Hagrid.

– Vamos. Venham comigo. Mais alguém do primeiro ano? – Berrou Hagrid.

Lyra foi atrás de Hagrid observando atentamente o caminho de aparência íngreme e estreita. Hagrid falou alguma coisa a sua frente, mas não prestou atenção. Estava muito distraída com o caminho. Alguns instantes depois ela ouviu um "oooooh" muito alto.

A sua frente estava a margem de um lago escuro. No alto do penhasco na margem oposta do lago, com janelas cintilando, no céu estrelado havia um imenso castelo, exatamente como seu pai descrevera.

Vario barcos se encontravam na margem do lago. Havia ouvido Hagrid falar "Só quatro em cada barco". Em um dos pequenos barquinhos foram Lyra, Harry, Rony e Hermione. Hagrid disse mais alguma coisa e os barcos começaram a deslizar pelo lago. Lyra tirou os olhos do lago e percebeu que todos no barco estavam em absoluto silencio.

Tempo depois estavam todos desembarcando dos barquinhos. Lyra viu Hagrid dar três batidas na grande porta do castelo. A porta se abriu e a professora McGonagoll estava parada lá.

– Alunos do primeiro ano, Profª Minerva McGonagoll – Informou Hagrid.

– Obrigada Hagrid. Eu cuido deles daqui em diante.

O saguão de entrada era exatamente como Lyra havia imaginado quando seu pai contara a ela. Grande, com as paredes de pedra, tochas acesas, o teto comprido e a escadaria de mármore que levava aos andares superiores. Também tinha uma porta a direita, de trás dela vinha o murmuro de centenas de vozes dos outros estudantes. A professora os levou a uma sala vazia ao lado saguão.

– Bem-vindos a Hogwarts – Disse a professora – O banquete de abertura vai começar daqui a pouco, mas antes de se sentarem as mesas, vocês serão selecionados por casas. A seleção é uma cerimônia muito importante porque, enquanto estiverem aqui, sua casa será como uma espécie de família aqui em Hogwarts. Vocês assistirão a aulas com o restantes doas alunos de sua casa, dormirão no dormitório da casa e passaram o tempo livre na sala Comunal.

"As quatro casas chamam-se Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal e Sonserina. Cada casa tem sua história honrosa e cada uma produziu bruxos e bruxas extraordinários. Enquanto vocês estiverem em Hogwarts os seus acertos renderão pontos para sua casa, enquanto os erros a farão perder. No fim do ano, a casa com maior numero de pontos recebera a taça das casa, uma grande honra. Espero que cada um de vocês seja motivo de orgulho par a casa à qual vier a pertencer" (ela mandou um olhar furtivo a Lyra, esta apenas sorriu).

"A Cerimônia de Seleção vai ser realizada dentro de alguns minutos na presença de toda a escola. Sugiro que vocês se arrumem melhor que puderem enquanto esperem".

O olhar dela se derramou por um instante na capa de um menino gorducho, que estava afivelada debaixo da orelha esquerda, e no nariz sujo de Rony. Lyra viu de relance Harry tentar, inutilmente arrumar o cabelo. Ela olhou para suas vestes, perfeitamente arrumadas e limpas que Marlene cuidadosamente arrumara para ela e fez uma nota mental de agradecer mais tarde. Seus cabelos cacheados estavam presos com um laço vermelho, para dar sorte em cair na Grifinória. Estava muito bem em sua opinião.

– Voltarei quando estiverem prontos para receber vocês – Disse a professora – Por favor, aguardem em silencio.

Ela se retirou da sala. Lyra viu todos a sua volta nervosos. Ela não estava nervosa. Seu pai contara tudo o que aconteceria quando ela chegasse em Hogwarts. Ela sabia que seria escolhida por um chapéu por sua personalidade. Suspirou pesadamente pensando que poderia cair na Sonserina por ser uma Black. Queria ser como seu pai, uma Black Grifinório, ou como sua tia Narcisa chamava: Uma ovelha negra. Lyra sabia que seu pai ficaria orgulhoso por ela cair na Grifinória.

Lyra olhou para Harry, este estava fixado na parede, onde uns 20 fantasmas passavam pela parede. Brancos perolados e ligeiramente transparentes, eles deslizavam pela sala conversando entre si, mal vendo os alunos do primeiro ano. Lyra olhou irritada para os fantasmas.

– Ei, vocês, não estão nos vendo aqui, não? – Berrou ela para os fantasmas.

– Alunos novos – Disse um frei gorducho, sorrindo para eles – Estão esperando serem selecionados, imagino?

– Sim – Responderam alguns alunos.

– Espero vê-los na Lufa-Lufa – Falou o frei – A minha antiga casa, sabe?

– Vamos andando agora – Disse uma voz energética – A Cerimônia de Seleção vai começar.

A professora McGonagoll voltara. Um a um os fantasmas saíram voando.

– Agora façam uma fila e me sigam.

Lyra entrou na fila de alunos. Passaram novamente pelo saguão e passou por as portas duplas do Grande Salão.

Iluminado por milhares de velas que flutuavam no ar sobre quatro mesas compridas onde os demais estudantes já se encontravam sentados, um lugar realmente esplendido, o Grande Salão. No outro extremo do salão havia outra mesa comprida em que se sentavam os professores. A professora Minerva colocou um banquinho de quatro pernas diante dos alunos do primeiro ano. Em cima do banquinho se encontrava um chapéu pontudo de bruxo. O chapéu era remendado, esfiapado e sujíssimo. Um rasgo junto a aba se abriu como uma boca – e o chapéu começou a cantar:

_Ah, vocês podem me achar pouco atraente,  
>mas não me julguem pela aparência<br>Engulo a mim mesmo se puderem encontrar  
>Um chapéu mais inteligente do que o papai aqui.<br>Podem guardar seus chapéus-coco bem pretos,  
>suas cartolas altas de cetim brilhoso<br>porque eu sou o Chapéu Seletor de Hogwarts  
>E dou de dez a zero em qualquer outro chapéu.<br>Não há nada escondido em sua cabeça  
>que o Chapéu Seletor não consiga ver,<br>por isso é só me porem na cabeça que vou dizer  
>em que casa de Hogwarts deverão ficar.<br>Quem sabe sua morada é a Grifinórnia,  
>casa onde habitam os corações indômitos.<br>Ousadia e sangue frio e nobreza  
>destacam os alunos da Grifinórnia dos demais;<br>quem sabe é na Lufa-Lufa que você vai morar,  
>onde seus moradores são justos e leais<br>pacientes, sinceros, sem medo da dor;  
>ou será a velha e sábia Corvinal,<br>a casa dos que tem a mente sempre alerta,  
>onde os homens de grande espírito e saber<br>sempre encontrarão companheiros seus iguais;  
>ou quem sabe a Sonserina será a sua casa<br>e ali fará seus verdadeiros amigos,  
>homens de astúcia que usam quaisquer meios<br>para atingir os fins que antes colimaram.  
>Vamos, me experimentem! Não deverão temer!<br>Nem se atrapalhar! Estarão em boas mãos!  
>(Mesmo que os chapéus não tenham pés nem mãos)<br>porque sou o único, sou um Chapéu Pensador! _

O salão se rompem em aplausos. A professora Minerva se adiantou, segurando um longo rolo de pergaminho.

– Quando eu chamar seu nomes vocês porão o chapéu e se sentarão no banquinho para a seleção. Abbott, Ana!

A seleção correu normalmente. Lyra ficava cada vez mais nervosa. Varias pessoas já tinham sido escolhidas quando finalmente ela ouviu a professora chamá-la.

– Black, Lyra!

Lyra andou graciosamente até o banquinho parou em frente dele e sentou-se. Colocou o chapéu na cabeça e não conseguiu ver mais nada.

– O que temos aqui? – ouviu uma voz perguntar dentro da sua cabeça – Uma Black. Mas essa não é uma Black comum é? Não seria nada mal ir para a Corvinal, inteligência é o que não falta, mas acho que seria um desperdício, talvez Lufa-Lufa? Não, definitivamente não. Sonserina? Sim. Uma mente brilhante o bastante para ir para a Sonserina. Não, também não. Coragem de mais para desperdiçar na Sonserina.

"Isso, não sou como minha família. Sou diferente. Ovelha negra, Ovelha negra" pensava.

– Ovelha negra? Assim que você se autodenomina? Isso significa que seria uma Black Grifinória?

"Isso" pensou Lyra "Black Grifinória"

– Ótimo, então melhor que seja GRIFINÓRIA.

Lyra sorriu aliviada. Quando a professora Minerva tirou o chapéu de sua cabeça Lyra andou depressa para a mesa da Grifinória, onde Hermione, Rony e os outros Weasley já se encontravam. Ela sentou-se do lado de Hermione. Procurou Harry com o olhar.

Harry parecia nervoso, mexia as mãos impaciente. E olhava a toda hora para a mesa da Grifinória. Quando seu olhar encontrou o de Lyra ela sorriu para ele, mas ele não retribuiu, parecia nervoso demais para sorrir.

Faltavam poucas pessoas agora. Moon..., Nott..., Parkinson..., depois duas gemias, Patil e Patil..., depois Perks, Sara... e então finalmente...

– Potter, Harry.

Lyra ouviu um burburinho pelo salão quando o nome de Harry foi chamado. Lyra viu Harry se adiantar até o banquinho e colocar o chapéu. Os olhos de Harry haviam desaparecido completamente. Demorou mais do que os outros alunos. O silencio prevalecia enquanto o chapéu pensava.

– GRIFINÓRIA – falou finalmente.

A mesa da Grifinória explodiu em palmas. Harry correu tremulo e aos tropeços até a mesa e se sentou do lado de Lyra.

– Lembra o que eu disse? Que você cairia na Grifinória? Eu tinha certeza – Falou Lyra assim que Harry se sentou ainda tremulo.

Lyra ouviu os gêmeos Weasley gritando "Ganhamos o Potter! Ganhamos o Potter". Esperaram até a Seleção acabar. Quando finalmente o ultimo aluno foi escolhido (Blás Zabini Sonserina) Lyra viu um homem que estava sentado no meio da mesa dos professores se levantar. Ele tinha longos cabelos e barba branca, com os olhos azuis escondido por óculos meia-lua com roupas bruxas. Lyra o reconheceu imediatamente como Dumbledore; seu pai falava que era um gênio e um ótimo bruxo. Dumbledore abriu os braços e sorriu para os alunos.

– Bem-Vindos a Hogwarts – disse. – Sejam bem vindos para um novo ano em Hogwarts! Antes de começarmos nosso banquete, eu gostaria de dizer umas palavrinhas: Pateta! Chorão! Destabocado! Beliscão! Obrigado.

E sentou-se novamente. Todos bateram palmas e deram vivas. Lyra olhou intrigada para Percy que estava do lado de Hermione.

– Sirius não nos disse que ele era... um pouquinho maluco? – Harry perguntou um pouco inserto.

– Maluco? – Disse Percy, despreocupado – Ele é um gênio! O melhor bruxo do mundo! Mas é um pouquinho maluco, sim. Batatas?

Lyra olhou surpresa para a mesa que antes vazia, agora estava cheia de comida. Ela sorriu. Marlene não a deixava comer besteiras de noite, porque segundo ela "faz mal", Lyra tratou de comer um pouquinho de tudo que havia na mesa. Ela estava distraída escolhendo entre galinha assada e torta de carne quando um fantasma de gola de rufos, observando, tristemente, o prato de Harry.

– Isso está com uma cara ótima – Falou o fantasma.

– O senhor não pode...? – Começou Harry e Lyra juntos.

– Não como há quase quatrocentos anos – explicou o fantasma – não preciso, é claro, mas a pessoa sente falta. Acho que ainda não me apresentei. Cavalheiro Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington ás suas ordens. Fantasma residente da Grifinória.

– Eu sei que o senhor é! – Disse Rony inesperadamente. – Meus irmãos me falaram do senhor. O senhor é o Nick Quase Sem cabeça.

– Eu prefiro que você me chame de cavalheiro Nicholas de Mimsy – o fantasma começou muito formal, mas o louro Simas Finnigan, que Lyra se lembrava de ter visto na Seleção, o interrompeu.

– _Quase _sem cabeça? Como é que alguém pode ser _quase _sem cabeça?

O fantasma parecia muito aborrecido, como aquela conversa não estivesse tomando o rumo que ele queria.

– _Assim _– disse com irritação. E agarrou a orelha esquerda e puxou. Lyra virou para o lado para não ver o que vinha a seguir; já sabia o que iria acontecer por seu pai já lhe contara sobre Nick Quase Sem Cabeça.

– Então, novos moradores da Grifinória! – Lyra voltou a olhar para o fantasma – Espero que nos ajudem ganhar o campeonato das casas este ano! Grifinória nunca passou tanto tempo sem ganhar a taça. Sonserina tem ganhado nos últimos seis anos! O barão Sangrento está ficando insuportável. Ele é o fantasma da Sonserina

Lyra espirou por cima do ombro e viu um fantasma com cara de mal coberto de sangue prateado. Estava do lado de Malfoy.

– Um pouquinho mal encarado esse barão Sangrento, não? – Comentou Lyra.

– Como foi que ele ficou cheio de sangue? – Perguntou Simas.

– Nunca perguntei – respondeu Nick Quase Sem Cabeça.

Depois de todos acabarem de comer a comida desapareceu deixando-os limpo como antes. Logo depois surgiram as sobremesas.

Lyra aproveitou bem e comeu tudo que podia. Quando estava terminando seu sorvete percebeu que conversavam sobre famílias.

– Eu sou meio a meio – Disse Simas – Papai é trouxa. Mamãe não contou a ele que era bruxa até depois de se um choque horrível.

Os outros riram.

– E você Neville? – Perguntou Rony.

Neville Longbottom, um garoto gordinho, que havia perdido o sapo no trem, começou a relatar sobre sua vida. Quando terminou de falar Simas olhou para Lyra que ouviu tudo em silencio e perguntou:

– E você Lyra?

– Eu? Hum... Eu sou puro, meu pai é Auror e minha madrasta é curadeira – respondeu ela.

– Madrasta? Cadê sua mãe? – Perguntou Neville.

Lyra olhou para Harry em busca de ajuda.

– A mãe da Lyra é... – começou ele.

– Não falo com minha mãe a anos.

– Oh, certo – falou Neville.

– Eu também tenho um irmão, quer dizer, meio irmão. Filho do meu pai e da minha madrasta.

– Qual nome? – Perguntou Hermione. Lyra percebeu que todos prestavam atenção na conversa.

– Leo, Leo Black – respondeu – mas é apenas Leo, não é Leonardo. É a constelação Leo.

– Seu nome também é uma constelação, não é? – Perguntou Hermione.

– Exatamente.

Hermione virou-se de lado para participar da conversa de Harry e Percy sobre aulas. Lyra olhou para a mesa dos professores. Hagrid estava bebendo alguma cosa em uma enorme taça, a professora McGonagoll conversava com Dumbledore. Um professor com um turbante ridículo na cabeça conversava com outro professor de cabelos negros e oleosos, nariz de gancho e pele macilenta. Lyra ficou encarando o professor por um bom tempo...

– Ui! – Lyra se virou e viu que Harry esfregando a cicatriz de raio na cabeça.

– Que foi? – perguntaram Lyra e Percy juntos.

– N-nada.

Lyra voltou a olhar para a mesa dos professores e viu o professor de cabelos negros a encarando.

– Quem são aqueles professores, Percy? – Perguntou Lyra.

– São os professores Quirrell, ensina Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas e o Snape, ensina Poções, mas não é o que ele quer. Todo mundo sabe que está cobiçando o cargo de Quirrell. Conhece um bocado as Artes das Trevas, o Snape.

Lyra voltou a encarar Snape.

Quando as sobremesas, finalmente também desapareceram, o professor Dumbledore ficou de pé mais uma vez. O salão ficou em silencio.

– Hum... só mais umas palavrinhas agora que já comemos e bebemos. Tenho alguns avisos de inicio de ano letivo para vocês.

"Os alunos do primeiro ano devem observar que é proibido andar na floresta proibida andar na floresta da propriedade. E alguns dos nossos estudantes mais antigos fariam bem lembrar em lembrar dessas proibição."

Lyra viu Dumbledore olhar para os gêmeos Weasley. _Antes do anos que vem ele vai perceber que tem mais com que se preocupar esse ano, _pensou.

– O Sr. Filch, o zelador, me pediu para lembrar a todos que não devemos fazer magia nos corredores durante os intervalos das aulas.

"Os testes de quadribol serão realizados na segunda semana de aulas. Quem estiver interessado em entrar para o time de sua casa deverá procurar Madame Hooch. E, por ultimo, é preciso avisar que, este ano, o corredor do terceiro andar do lado direito está proibido a todos que não quiserem ter uma morte muito dolorosa."

Harry e Lyra riram, mas foi um dos únicos.

– Ele não deve estar falando serio! – Cochichou Harry a Percy.

– Deve estar – respondeu Percy franzindo a testa para Dumbledore. – É estranho porque em geral ele sempre diz a razão por que somos proibidos...

Percy começou a falar, mas Lyra não prestou atenção. Dumbledore falou mais alguma coisa e todos no salão começaram a cantar o hino de Hogwarts. Dumbledore falou mais alguma coisa e todos começaram a se levantar.

Os alunos novos seguiram Percy por entre grupos que conversavam, saíram do Salão Principal e subiram a escadaria de mármore. Lyra estava completamente exausta. Subiram muitas escadas, na opinião de Lyra. No meio do caminha até o Salão Comunal encontraram Pirraça, um Poltergeist. Lyra se divertiu muito vendo Percy tentar se livrar do Poltergeist. Quando finalmente Pirraça saiu voando, continuaram a andar. Pararam no fim de um corredor em frente a um quadro de uma mulher gorda.

– Senha? – Pediu a mulher do quadro.

– Cabeça de Dragão – Respondeu Percy. O quadro girou revelando um buraco redondo na parede. Todos passaram pelo buraco.

O Salão Comunal da Grifinória era redondo e cheio de poltronas. De cores vermelha e dourado.

Percy indicou a porta do dormitório das meninas e dos meninos.

Lyra subiu, junto de Hermione, as escadas em caracol que davam no dormitório. Um quarto também redondo com cinco camas com reposteiros de veludo vermelho.

Lyra se jogou na cama que estava com seu malão na frente.

– To exalta – comentou.

– É eu também.

Rapidamente as meninas colocaram o pijama e entraram em baixo das cobertas.

**xxxXxxx**

**N/A: Demoro ?**

**Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagina**

**Ah, Loves of my live, sabemos que nós demoramos, mas fazer o queee ?**

**Não consegui escrever, a Kcooka tava sem net, eu sem inspiração, mas TA AI**

**Não gosti nem um pouco da brincadeira no trem, mas eu tava sem Idea**

**Reviews please**

**Beijoooooooooooooooooos**

**D. Hally Black e Kcooka Potter**


	4. Capitulo 3

Lyra acordou cedo no dia seguinte. Se arrumou rapidamente e desceu para o Salão Comunal junto de Hermione. Faltava meia hora para o café da manhã, então Lyra decidiu escrever uma carta para seu pai, Leo e Marlene.

– Você já vai descer Lyra? – Perguntou Hermione.

– Ah, ainda não. Eu vou escrever uma carta para os meus pais – respondeu Lyra.

– Tudo bem. Vou esperar aqui então. Não quero descer sozinha.

– Ok.

Lyra pegou pergaminho, pena e tinta e sentou-se na em uma das mesas do Salão Comunal.

_**Queridos papai, Lene e Leo**_

_**Eu já cheguei aqui em Hogwarts e você tem razão papai, é lindo e enorme. Conheci uma garota no trem, ela se chama Hermione Granger e acho que ela é legal. **_

_**Já chego alguma carta de Hogwarts ai? Se já chegou quero que fique claro que só estávamos nos divertindo e se não pode ter certeza que vai chegar ainda.**_

_**Adivinha que casa que eu fiquei? Sonserina, o Chapéu Seletor falou que eu ia ficar melhor na casa das Cobras. BRINCADEIRINHA. Fiquei na Grifinória, tenho coragem de mais para desperdiça na Sonserina, segundo o Chapéu Seletor. O Harry, o Rony e minha amiga Hermione também.**_

_**Ainda não vi o Harry e Rony. Tenho certeza que ainda estão dormindo.**_

_**Leo quando você vier para Hogwarts aposto que vai adorar. É imenso e tem uma floresta aqui do lado, que segundo o Dumbledore não podemos entrar, e também tem um lago enorme. E eu conheci o Hagrid, ele é gigante, parece ser legal.**_

_**Lene obrigado por arrumar meu uniforme. Estava perfeito. Obrigado mesmo. Queria que você fosse minha mãe. Vou sentir tanto sua falta aqui.**_

_**Bom... Só isso. Sexta eu escrevo falando das aulas e etc.**_

_**Já estou com saudades**_

_**Amo vocês**_

_**Com carinho,**_

_**Lyra**_

– Pronto – Falou Lyra, então percebeu que Hermione também escrevia alguma coisa. – Vai mandar alguma carta?

– Sim, para os meus pais.

– Você sabe onde é o Corujal Hermione? – Perguntou Lyra a Hermione. Ela ponderou por alguns instantes e balançou a cabeça lentamente.

– Não, mas eu acho que o Percy sabe. Ainda é cedo, quem sabe nós não o encontramos e ele nos leva antes das aulas?

– Ah, sim vamos.

Lyra pegou sua mochila, jogou nas costas e saiu pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda seguida por Hermione. Desceram as escadas de mármore e foram parar no Salão Principal. Caminharam por entre as mesas até chegarem na mesa da Grifinória. Percy comia tranquilamente e conversava com uma garota que estava de pé na sua frente. Lyra e Hermione se sentaram de fronte para Percy.

– Bom dia – saudou Lyra.

– Bom dia Lyra, Hermione.

– Eu já estou indo Percy, até a aula – Falou a garota e saiu.

– Percy, queríamos te perguntar se você pode nos levar ao Corujal.

– Você tem uma coruja? – Perguntou ele.

– Não, eu nem pensei nisso. O Harry ganhou uma, a Edwiges, mas ele não acordou ainda. E o papai me disse que nós podemos pegar corujas emprestadas da escola...

– Ah, sim, mas agora não tem como. Vocês têm que pegar os horários e não podem chagar atrasados na primeira aula. Na hora do almoço eu as levo, ok? – Perguntou ele.

– Certo – respondeu Hermione.

Logo a professora McGonagoll apareceu com os nossos horários. A primeira aula era Transfiguração **(N/A: pra falar a verdade no livro não fala qual é a primeira aula de segunda feira, então eu coloquei como Transfiguração mesmo *-*)**

As aulas passaram voando, logo era terça-feira. Para o divertimento de Lyra, Harry estava completamente perdido e irritado por causa dos múrmuros dos outros alunos. Toda vez que ele passava era possível ouvir o estalar de pescoço.

Não fora difícil para Lyra andar por Hogwarts, já que era acostumada com magia, mas Harry, apesar de ter tido a mesma criação de Lyra, ainda se perdia na escola. Logo já era sexta-feira de manhã e com isso varias cartas para Lyra. A garota estava sentada tomando tranquilamente seu café quanto seis corujas, uma seguida da outra, veio com um vários envelopes no bico deixando todas no colo de Lyra. Entre elas, dois envelopes vermelhos, que Lyra reconheceu como os famosos berradores.

– Me ajuda? – Pediu Lyra a Hermione.

– Com o que? – Perguntou ela.

– Isso – Lyra apontou para os berradores, – um é da minha madrasta, a Lene, ela não deve estar feliz de ter recebido uma carta no primeiro dia de aula...

– E o seu pai? – Perguntou Hermione.

– Ele não fala nada – Lyra deu de ombros – ele fazia pior. – Lyra pegou o outro berrador e bufou – Esse é da minha tia, a Narcisa. Quer me encher, só pode. Só porque eu sou uma Black e fui para Grifinória.

– E essa coruja? – Hermione apontou para uma coruja branca.

– É a coruja do Harry. Sinto muito fofinha, mas Harry ainda não acordou. Quer que eu entregue para ele?

A coruja saltou um pio feliz e soltou as cartas em cima da mesa. Lyra as arrumou em uma pilha e deixou de lado e depois olhou para os berradores na sua frente.

Lyra suspirou e optou por abrir o de sua tia primeiro. Assim que abriu a voz de sua tia saiu do berrado; todo o Salão Principal se voltou para Lyra.

_**LYRA ALYA BLACK**_

_**QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE VOCÊ CAIR NA GRIFINÓRIA? APOSTO COMO SEU PAPAI INFELIZ DEVE ESTAR RADIANTE COM ISSO, MAS FIQUE SABENDO QUE EU NÃO ESTOU, E SUA MÃE NÃO FICARIA NADA FELIZ. DRACO ME CONTOU O QUE VOCÊ ANDOU APRONTANDO, NÃO SÓ VOCÊ COMO O POTTER TAMBÉM. IGUALZINHA AO SEU PAI. VOU AGORA MESMO NO MINISTÉRIO FALAR COM AQUELE PROJETO DE TRASGO DO SEU PAI E EXIGIR SUA GUARDA.**_

_**QUERO UMA RESPOSTA**_

– Um doce minha tia, não? – falou Lyra assim que o berrador se explodiu. O Salão que estava em absoluto silencio, se explodiu em risadas com o comentário de Lyra.

– Não é melhor você abrir esse outro? – Perguntou Hermione. Lyra suspirou e pegou o segundo berrador. A voz de Marlene saia irritada.

_**QUAL É SUA DESCULPA PARA EU RECEBER UMA CARTA DA PROFESSORA MCGONAGOLL NO SUE PRIMEIRO DIA DE AULA? VOCÊ NÃO TOMA JEITO, LYRA ALYA BLACK! SEU PAI FICA FAZENDO GRACINHAS, MAS ISSO FOI UMA INFANTILIDADE DA SUA PARTE. APRONTE MAIS ALGUMA COISA E VAI VOLTAR AINDA ESSA SEMANA. E NÃO PENSE QUE SÓ PORQUE ESTÁ NO COMEÇO DO ANO QUE VOCÊ NÃO VAI SOFRER CASTIGOS QUANDO CHEGAR O VERÃO!**_

– Isso não soou nada gentil, não é? – disse Lyra com ar de deboche. – Harry também vai receber um, e o Rony. Tomara que acorde eles.

Hermione balançou a cabaça e olhou para as outras quatro cartas que estavam em cima da mesa.

– Tem mais – ela apontou para a pilha de cartas. – Muitas cartas, não?

– Ah, você precisa de ver o Harry. Todo santo dia alguém diferente manda uma carta pra ele.

Ela puxou uma carta e olhou na frente para ver de quem era.

– Essa é da minha outra tia, a Andrômeda, ela é legal.

Lyra abriu a carta e começou a ler.

_**Olá Lyra**_

_**Como vai você? Nós aqui estamos bem. Lene me disse que você foi para a Grifinória, que legal, mas nem todas as noticias são boas, não é? Um passarinho me conto que a senhorita aprontou ainda no trem a caminho da escola. Mas como eu sou a tia legal não vou reclamar.**_

_**Quero saber como anda a escola. O alunos, professores, as aulas e tudo mais. Lene me disse que você conheceu uma garota chamada Hermione Granger (acho que é assim o nome). Nascida trouxa, não é? Pelo menos nunca ouvi falar nesse nome.**_

_**Eu sei que ainda é cedo, mas eu gostaria que você passasse alguns dias das férias de natal aqui em casa. A Ninfadora, que agora está no treinamento de Auror, não para mais eu casa. Eu até sinto falta de vocês duas correndo pela casa.**_

_**Sinto saudades**_

_**Responda**_

_**Um beijo**_

_**Sua tia**_

_**Andrômeda Tonks**_

– Essa sua tia parece ser legal – comentou Hermione.

– E ela é – Lyra sorriu pra Hermione e puxou mais um envelope – Olha, é do meu pai.

– Bom dia – Cumprimentou Harry assim que ele e Rony chegaram na mesa. Lyra sorriu pra ele e mostrou a carta que estava em sua mão.

– Já foram dois berradores e uma carta – Comentou ela.

– Eu já recebi o meu e o Rony também. Sirius acho engraçado – Harry falou.

– Lene não tem senso de humor – Lyra deu de ombro e abriu a carta de seu pai.

_**Querida Lyra**_

_**Como foi sua primeira semana ai? Nós estamos sentindo muita falta de você e do Harry. Leo só fala de você e a Lene só falta soltar fumaça pelo nariz (não conte isso a ela). Está uma fera com vocês. Falou que nunca mais você entra na biblioteca aqui de casa e que fica com uma conversa de "o que está no alto continua no alto". Mas eu gostei do que vocês fizeram, realmente muito legal. Nunca pensei em fazer alguma coisa no trem, foi uma ótima idéia. Achei bem legal.**_

_**E você foi para a Grifinória! Nem acredito nisso! Devo confessar que pensei que você iria para a Sonserina com esse seu gênio. E já arranjou amigos! Isso é ótimo! Tomara que ela seja legal. Marlene disse que tem esperanças dessa garota colocar juízo na sua cabeça. Eu já nem penso mais nisso. Já desisti.**_

_**Tomara que esteja se adaptando ai em Hogwarts. **_

_**Muitas saudades de vocês**_

_**Com carinho, **_

_**Seu pai**_

– Meu pai é um pouquinho irresponsável, como você deve ter percebido – falou Lyra para Hermione.

– É, já sei de quem você herdou.

Lyra pegou o terceiro envelope.

– Olha é da minha prima! A Dora ta treinado para ser Auror, sabe. Ela é bem legal, filha da minha tia Andrômeda.

Ela abriu o envelope e começou a ler.

_**Querida Lyra**_

_**Consegui uma folguinha no treinamento de Auror para poder falar com a minha família.**_

_**Minha mãe disse que você já está aproveitando ai em Hogwarts. Você e o Harry Potter ficaram na Grifinória. Deve estar sendo legal ai. Não deixe o Malfoyzinho passar por cima de você, Lyra.**_

_**Mamãe também me disse que você já está em detenção. Eu também fiquei de detenção no meu primeiro dia, só porque eu fui fazer um feitiço, que deu errado, e as pessoas que estavam comigo no vagão ficaram com o cabelo pegando fogo. Um mês de detenção. Minha mãe ficou uma fera e o meu pai achou engraçado. Mas foi sem querer!**_

_**O treinamento de Auror aqui está bem legal, sabe. Tem algumas coisas complicadas e eu fiquei meio surpresa de saber que precisa estudar para atacar um bruxo idiota. Nós temos que estudar táticas e treinar possíveis ataques para estarmos prontos para tudo. Como eu ainda estou no começo é mais fácil, mas eu vi o nível mais avançado e é bem complicado. Acho que você iria gostar.**_

_**Responda, estou loca para ter novidades suas.**_

_**Não mecha com o Snape, o professor de poções, ele é meio mal encarado.**_

_**Com carinho,**_

_**Da sua prima,**_

_**N. Tonks**_

– Depois das aulas eu respondo – falou Lyra – O que temos hoje?

– Hum... poções – respondeu Hermione. Ela olhou para o ultimo envelope.

– Eu soube que o professor de Poções, o Snape, é o diretor na Sonserina. E dizem que ele sempre protege eles. Vamos ver se é verdade.

– De quem é essa carta? – Perguntou Harry.

– Ah, sim... é do... Leo? É

Lyra apontou para a frente da carta onde estava escrito numa letra torta, tremida e infantil "De Leo Black para Lyra Black".

– Ele não escreve muito bem.

Lyra abriu o envelope e em vez de uma carta escrita estava um desenho. Nele havia três pessoas. Um deles era um garoto de olhos verdes e cabelo preto bagunçado com o nome "Harry" escrito em cima. O segundo era de uma menina morena de cabelos cacheados e olhos azuis, o nome "Lyra" em cima. O ultimo era o menor, com moreno de olhos azuis e "Leo" em cima. Os três com as roupas da Grifinória.

– Que lindo! – Comentou Hermione olhando para desenho.

– Olha Harry – Lyra estendeu o desenho para Harry.

– Do Leo? Eu recebi um também. Ele deve estar sozinho.

– Ele não tem ninguém pra ficar com ele? – perguntou Hermione.

– Ele ta lá em casa sozinho. Antigamente ele, Harry e eu ficávamos com a Amanda, a governanta lá de casa, meu pai e a Lene trabalham muito e agente só se via direito no fim de semana e nas férias. Agora com eu e o Harry aqui o Leo ta sozinho, mas eu acho que ele vai bastante pra a casa dos Weasley.

– O que os seus pais fazem? – Perguntou Hermione.

– A Lene é Curadeira no Hospital St. Mungus para doenças e acidentes mágicos e o meu pai é Auror no Ministério da Magia.

– Harry! Tem cartas pra você! Esqueci de falar. A sua coruja deixo aqui mais cedo – Falou Lyra empurrando uma pilha de cartas para Harry.

– Ótimo. Um berrador da Lene deixa a coisa ainda mais cor de rosa – O comentário de Harry fez Lyra, Hermione e Rony darem risada.

**xxxXxxx**

**N/A: Fico bom? Tomara qee sim...**

**QUEM AI ASSISTIU HARRY POTTER E AS RELIQUIAS DA MORTE? AH MUITO BOM... EMOCIONANTE... pena qee acabo.**

**Fiz uma capa pra fic, vai lá ver gente**

**Reviews ?**

**Bjos **


	5. Capitulo 4

A aula de poções era nas masmorras. Um lugar frio do que em todo o castelo e ainda mais horripilante com os animais nojentos que ficavam em potes de vidros nas paredes em volta da sala.

Como na aula de feitiços, o professor, Snape, também fez a chamada parando, também, no nome de Harry.

– Ah, sim – disse baixinho. – Harry Potter. A nossa nova celebridade.

Malfoy e seus amigos deram risadinhas abafadas.

– Esse é o preço de ser famoso – comentou Harry. Lyra deu risada e Snape parou a chama e os fitou irritado.

– Alguma coisa engraça Sr. Potter e Srta...

– Lyra Black.

– Claro, Black e Potter. Menos um ponto para Grifinória, pela petulância dos dois.

Ele terminou a chamada e encarou a classe.

– Vocês estão aqui para aprender a ciência sutil e a arte exata do preparo de poções – começou. Falava pouco acima de um sussurros, mas todos ouviam muito bem e não ousavam interromper. – Como aqui não fazemos gestos tolos, muitos de vocês podem pensar que isso não é mágica. Não espero que vocês entendam a beleza de um caldeirão cozinhando em fogo lento, com a fumaça a tremeluzir, o delicado poder dos líquidos que fluem pelas veias humanas e enfeitiçam a mente, confundem os sentidos... Posso ensina-lhes a engarrafar a fama, a cozinhar gloria, até _zumbificar_, se não fossem um bando de cabeças-ocas que geralmente me mandam ensinar.

Lyra já estava ficando com sono com tanto bla-bla-bla do professor. Não é que não entendera o que ele falava, é que ela não procurou entender. Hermione do seu lado parecia desesperada para provar que não era cabeça-oca.

– Potter! – disse Snape de repente fazendo Lyra pular da cadeira. – O que eu obteria se adicionasse raiz de asfódelo em pó a uma infusão de losna?

Lyra viu a cara de confusão de Harry, _claro, _pensou, _ele nem abriu os livros. _Rony também parecia não saber e Hermione já tinha a mão erguida no ar._ Adicionar raiz de asfódelo em pó a uma infusão de losna faz_... poção para adormecer. Isso!

– Não sei, não senhor – respondeu Harry.

Snape deu um riso de desdém.

– Tsc, tsc, a fama pelo visto não é tudo.

E não deu atenção a mão de Hermione.

– Vamos tentar outra vez, Potter. Se eu lhe pedisse, onde você iria buscar bezoar?

A mão de Hermione foi ao ar de novo. Lyra forçou a cabeça, mas não conseguiu se lembrar.

– Não sei o senhor, mas eu compraria lá na Boticário do Beco Diagonal. Ou no armário do fundo da sala – respondeu Harry sorrindo. Algumas pessoas riram.

– Não é essa a resposta, Potter – falou ele ríspido.

– Então eu não sei não senhor.

– Achou que não precisava abrir os livros antes de vir, hein, Potter?

Harry encarava Snape com raiva nos olhos.

– Qual é a diferença, Potter, entre acônito licoctono e acônito lapelo?

– Não sei, mas o senhor pode achar no livro que nos mandaram comprar, ou perguntar para Hermione, aqui, ela parece saber, não acha? – Os garotos riram mais ainda, porem, Snape pareceu não gostar.

– Abaixe essa mão – falou rispidamente para Hermione. – Para sua informação, Potter, asfodélo e losna produzem uma poção para adormecer tão forte que é conhecida como a Poção do Morto vivo. O bezoar é uma pedra tirada do estômago da cabra e pode salva-lo da maioria dos venenos. Quanto aos dois acônitos são plantas do mesmo gênero botânico. Então? Por que não estão copiando o que eu estou dizendo?

Ouviu-se um ruído repentino de gente apanhando pernas e pergaminhos. E acima desse ruído a voz de Snape:

– E vou descontar mais um ponto da Grifinória por sua impertinência, Potter.

– Babaca – sussurrou Lyra e Harry ao mesmo tempo.

– O que vocês falaram? – perguntou Snape.

– Nada – responderam juntos.

– Menos 1 ponto para a Grifinória pelo palavreado vulgar.

– Desde quando "babaca" é palavreado vulgar? – perguntou Lyra, mal humorada.

– É verdade. Toda hora meu padrinho fala que um tal de ranhoso é babaca – comentou Harry.

– Detenção para os dois – berrou Snape, irritado.

– Pode acumular detenção? Quer dizer, nós temos uma detenção – falou Lyra, pensativa.

– Então vamos "acumular" como a Srta tão bem colocou.

– Então anota ai Lyra, daqui dois meses temos mais uma detenção – brincou Harry. Lyra e Roy deram risadas.

– Menos 5 pontos para Grifinória – disse ele. – E se eu ouvir mais alguma gracinha sua Srta. Black serão menos 5 pontos – disse ele quando Lyra abriu a boca para falar novamente.

Então a aula prosseguiu, mas sem melhoras. Snape separou os alunos em pares e os mandou misturar uma poção simples para curar furúnculos. Caminhava imponente (o que Lyra achou arrogância) com sua longa capa negra (_Tomara que caia, _pensou Lyra). Ele observava os caldeirões criticando todos, menos Draco Malfoy, de quem parecia gostar. Lyra odiou quando Snape falou para verem a maneira _perfeita _que Draco cozinhava as lesma. Continuou a fazer a poção quando um silvo alto e nuvens de fumaça. _Neville, só pode_, pensou Lyra.

– Menino idiota! – gritou Snape.

– Nós não podemos chamá-lo de babaca, mas ele pode chamar o Neville de idiota? – comentou Harry.

– Ele não deve gostar de ouvir a verdade – disse Rony.

– Parem de conversar vocês! – falou Hermione. – Ele vai nos tirar mais pontos.

– Potter! Por que não ajudou o Longbottom? Queria que ele se desse mal pra você ficar com a gloria? – brigou Snape.

– O que? Eu não fiz nada! Eu só...

– Menos um ponto.

**...**

– Ranhoso, seboso, babaca idiota! Como ele ousa? Você não tinha feito nada! – falava Lyra.

– Ele é invejoso, isso sim! – disse Rony.

– Eu não concordo com ele, mas vocês também não ajudam, não é? Ficam falando e falando na aula dele. Ele deve ter seus motivos não acham? – comentou Hermione.

– Ah, eu sei qual é o motivo dele. Na escola meu pai e o pai do Harry faziam umas brincadeirinhas que ele não gostava e agora ele está descontando na gente! – falou Lyra irritada. – O que foi Harry? Ficou calado de repente.

– Não é nada – falou ele.

– Animo Harry – disse Rony. – Fred e Jorge já perderam um monte de pontos para Grifinória... Eu posso ir com você pra casa do Rúbeo?

– Casa do Rúbeo? – perguntou Lyra.

– Ah, é verdade. Rúbeo Hagrid nos chamou para ir a casa dele hoje. Você vem?

– Claro – respondeu Lyra. Ela indicou Hermione com a cabeça. Harry fez que sim e Rony fez uma careta.

– Ah, Hermione, você quer vir também?

– Não é contra as regras? – perguntou ela, insegura. Rony revirou os olhos.

– Claro que não – respondeu Lyra. – Vamos, vai ser divertido.

– Se é assim, então eu vou – respondeu ela sorrindo.

– Legal.

**xxxXxxx**

**N/A: Eu sei, eu sei. Tah mt pequeno, mas gente eu to sem meu livro pq eu fiz o favor de emprestar, no próximo eu vou faazer o triplo desse, prometo, mas o livro só vem pra mim dnv sábado qee vem**

**E vlw ****Stephaniee s**** e Sarah Weasley Potter Black por mandar o Review e ****Mel Cullen Malfoy**** voc sumiu kd voc?**

**E Obrigado tbm quem colocou a fic nos favorites e/ou alerta tbm**

**Bom só isso msm**

**Bjaão**

**Deixem Reviews**

**D. Hally Black e Kcooka Potter**


	6. Avisos

(Voz Timida) _Oie pessoas lindas (e feias tbm) =D0_

**Primeiramente venho pedir piedade e não me matem, pq eu sou uma pobre alma que se ferrou POR CAUSA DE UMA AMIGA**

Pra inicio de conversa quem geralmente escreve os cap é a Hally, mas ela, com aquele genero de Lyra que tem fez besteiras e está sem computador por um booooom tempo. Então eu, Kcooka, sendo essa alma boa que sou, resolvi ajuda-la pra que vocês não fiquem sem noticias pensando que fugimos ou coisa parecida. Naaão, longe disso. Todas as fics irão continuar...

... quando eu tiver tempo para escrever...

Os caps já estavam quase prontos, de todas as três fics que estamos escrevendo atualmente (Uma chance de Amar, Um Amor para recordar e Totalmente Marotos e a Pedra Filosofal), mas estão no computador da Hally, em outra cidade (a Hally estuda em colegio interno, agora em Niteroi) e ela não tem como me mandar nem por e-mail, pq ela está sem pc, como eu disse (da proxima vez não sai por ai dando uma de Lyra, Daniella Hally Kogutti). Até ai tudo bem.

Se você não contar o fato de que quem vai escrever mal tem tempo para ir ao banheiro...

Estou com TRÊS cursos nas costas (minha mãe diz que quer que eu tenho todas as oportunidades do mundo ¬¬' valew mamãe) e um curso tecnico hiper dificil de economia, tudo isso fora escola =D. Então só tenho umas 3 horas por dia para escrever...

Sem mais enrolação, os caps ficaram prontos até o fim do mês, se eu der sorte teremos uns dois por fic ou três se eu estiver criativa...

Mas por favor não deixem de ler.

Obrigado pra quem leu esse comunicado

Mil beijos

Kcooka Potter


	7. Capitulo 5

— Olá Hadrid — disse Lyra sorrindo timidamente quando entrou na pequena cabana de Hagrid, com apenas um aposento. Hermione estava logo atrás ainda mais timida e inquieta.

— Olá para vocês todos — ele disse sorrindo soltando o cachorro enorme que ele segurava.

— Esses são meus amigos, a Lyra você já conhece, o Rony e essa é Hermione Granger — apresentou Harry.

— Mais um Weasley, passei metade da vida expulsando seus irmãos da floresta — um brilho maroto passou pelos olhos de Lyra quando pensou que poderia ir nessas aventuras a Floresta Proibida junto com os gêmeos Weasley. — E quanto a você, Granger? Já ouvi alguns professores falando de sua inteligência essa semana.

Hermione corou.

— Então, como foi a semana de vocês? — perguntou Hagrid.

Enquanto eles contavam como foi a semana Hagrid ofereceu biscoitos caseiros. Os biscoitos quase quebraram os dentes deles, mas Harry, Lyra Rony e Hermione fingiram gostar e contaram a Hagrid como tinham sido as primeiras aulas. Canino descansou a cabeça no colo de Harry e cobriu as vestes dele de baba.

Todos ficaram contentes de ouvir Hagrid chamar Filch, o zelador que Lyra tanto odiava, de guitarra velha.

— Quanto àquela gata, Madame Nor-r-ra, às vezes eu tenho vontade de apresentar o Canino a ela. Sabe que todas as vezes que vou até a escola ela me segue por toda parte? Não consigo me livrar da gata. É Filch que a manda fazer isso.

Harry contou a Hagrid a aula de Snape. Hagrid, como Rony, disse a Harry que não se preocupasse que Snape não gostava praticamente de nenhum aluno.

— Mas ele parecia que realmente me odiava.

— Bobagem! Por que o odiaria?

— Por causa que ele odeia o papai — disse Lyra num tom petulante, mas logo abaixou a cabeça e murmurou: — Desculpe, mas é que esse Snape me deixou realmente irritada.

Hagrid sorriu bondoso.

— Ele não é o professor mais legal de Hogwarts, então não o provoquem sim?

Lyra reprimiu a vontade de responder.

— Como vai seu irmão Carlinhos? — perguntou Hagrid a Rony. — Eu gostava muito dele. Tinha muito jeito com animais.

Enquanto Rony contava tudo sobre o trabalho de Carlinhos com dragões, Harry apanhou um pedaço de papel que estava na mesa sob o abafador de chá. Lyra percebeu ser uma noticia recortada do _Profeta Diário, _então espiou por cima de seu ombro para ver sobre o que era.

**_O CASO GRINGOTES_**

_Prosseguem as investigações sobre o arrombamento de Gringotes, ocorrido em 31 de julho, que se acredita ter sido trabalho de bruxos e bruxas das Trevas desconhecido._

_Os duendes de Gringotes insistiam hoje que nada foi roubado._

_O cofre aberto na realidade fora esvaziado mais cedo naquele dia._

_"Mas não vamos dizer o que havia dentro, para que ninguém se meta, se tiver juízo", disse um porta-voz esta tarde._

— Olhe, foi no dia do seu aniversario Harry! — disse Lyra, Harry pulou de sustou ao ver Lyra atrás de si. Rony parou de falar e Hermione passou a prestar atenção no que falavam.

— Por que você recortou isso Hagrid? — perguntou Harry.

— Hum? Por nada, por nada.

Lyra e Harry se entreolharam, mas não falaram mais nada.

**...**

Harry passara a reclamar muito de Draco Malfoy com o tempo. Falava que era pior que o primo trouxa que ele conheceu uma vez. Vivia falando que ele era um garoto mimado e bobo. Sorte que os alunos do primeiro ano da Grifinória, porém, só tinham uma aula com os da Sonserina, a de Poções, por isso não precisavam aturar Draco muito tempo. Ou pelo menos, não precisavam até ver um aviso pregado no salão comunal de Grifinória que fez todos gemerem. As aulas de vôo começariam na quinta-feira e os alunos das duas casas aprenderiam juntos.

— Típico — disse Harry desanimado. — É o que eu sempre quis, fazer papel de palhaço montado numa vassoura na frente do Draco.

— Você sabe voar bem — comentou Lyra.

— Realmente Harry, você não vai fazer papel de palhaço — acrescentou Rony.

— Eu não vôo faz tempo. Não me lembro de mais nada. E o Malfoy fica ai se gabando — ele resmungou.

Draco sem dúvida falava muito de vôos. Queixava-se em voz alta que os alunos do primeiro ano nunca entravam para o time de Quadribol e se gabava em longas histórias, que sempre pareciam terminar com ele escapando por um triz dos trouxas de helicóptero. Mas ele não era o único pelo que Simas Finnigan contava, ele passara a maior parte da infância voando pelo campo montado numa vassoura. Harry e Lyra não voavam muito porque Lene achava _perigoso_. Falava que só poderíamos voar depois de um pouco de aula.

— Você voou antes Harry. Papai fala que você parece seu pai voando lembra? Um dos melhores jogadores de Quadribol que ele já viu. Você _vai _se sair bem — assegurou Lyra.

Outro que não jogava quadribol era Neville que nunca andara de vassoura na vida, porque a avó nunca o deixara chegar perto de uma. No fundo ela estava certíssima, porque Neville conseguira sofrer um número impressionante de acidentes mesmo com os dois pés no chão, mas Lyra não achava isso. Era como Lene que não gostava que ela voasse. Se nunca voasse, nunca iria aprender.

Hermione estava quase tão nervosa quanto Neville com a idéia de voar. Isto não era coisa que se aprendesse de cor em um livro, não que ela não tivesse tentado. No café da manhã de quinta-feira, deu um cansaço até em Lyra falando sobre macetes de vôo que lera em um livro da biblioteca chamado _Quadribol através dos séculos. _Neville praticamente se pendurava em cada palavra que ela dizia, desesperado para aprender qualquer coisa que o ajudasse a se segurar na vassoura mais tarde, mas todos os outros ficaram muito felizes quando a conferência de Hermione foi interrompida pela chegada do correio.

Varias cartas caíram na mesa, mas Lyra resolveu ignorar, não queria ler. Eram de seu pai, Lene, suas tias, Andrômeda e Narcissa, que sempre lhe mandava doces deliciosos, mas Lyra nunca admitiria isso, e Dora contando suas aventuras na academia de Aurores.

Uma coruja de curral trouxe para Neville um pacotinho da avó.

Ele o abriu excitado e mostrou a todos uma bolinha de vidro do tamanho de uma bola de gude grande, que parecia cheia de fumaça branca.

— É um _Lembrol_! — explicou ele. — Vovó sabe que sou esquecido. Isto serve para avisar que a gente esqueceu de fazer alguma coisa. Olhe, aperte assim e ele fica vermelho, ah... — E ficou sem graça, porque o _Lembrol_ de repente emitiu uma luz escarlate.

— ... Você esqueceu alguma coisa...

Neville estava tentando se lembrar do que esquecera quando Draco, que ia passando pela mesa da Grifinória, arrancou o _Lembrol_ de sua mão.

Harry e Rony puseram-se imediatamente de pé. Andavam querendo um motivo para brigar com Draco, mas a Professora Minerva, que era capaz de identificar uma confusão mais depressa do que qualquer outro professor da escola, num segundo estava lá.

— Que é que está acontecendo?

— Draco tirou o meu _Lembrol_, professora.

Mal-humorado, Draco mais do que depressa largou o _Lembrol_ na mesa.

— Só estava olhando — falou, e saiu de fininho com Crabbe e Goyle na esteira.

Às três e meia, aquela tarde, todos os alunos do primeiro ano da Grifinória desceram correndo as escadas que levavam para fora do castelo para a primeira aula de vôo. Era um dia claro, com uma brisa fresca e a grama ondeava pelas encostas sob seus pés ao caminharem em direção a um gramado plano que havia do lado oposto à floresta proibida, cujas árvores balançavam sinistramente a distância.

Os garotos da Sonserina já estavam lá, bem como as vinte vassouras arrumadas em fileiras no chão. Fred e Jorge Weasley se queixarem das vassouras da escola, dizendo que havia umas que começavam a vibrar quando voavam muito alto, ou sempre repuxavam ligeiramente para a esquerda.

A professora, Madame Hooch, chegou. Tinhas cabelos curtos e grisalhos e olhos amarelos como os de um falcão.

— Vamos, o que é que estão esperando? — perguntou com rispidez. — Cada um ao lado de uma vassoura. Vamos, andem logo.

Lyra olhou para a vassoura. Há quanto tempo não montava em uma vassoura? Desde o aniversario retrasado de Leo quando Lyra caiu da vassoura em cima de Leo e Harry e os três quebrou algum osso do corpo. Não era uma lembrança muito agradável.

— Estiquem a mão direita sobre a vassoura — mandou Madame Hooch diante deles — e digam "Em pé!".

— EM PÉ! — gritaram todos. Menos Lyra.

A vassoura de Harry pulou imediatamente para sua mão, mas foi uma das poucas que fez isso. A de Hermione simplesmente se virou no chão e a de Neville nem se mexeu.

Madame Hooch ia começar a explicara como se monta quando percebeu que Lyra nem mexera na vassoura.

— Espera alguma coisa Srta Black? — perguntou.

— Eu... hum... ahn...

— Ela não sabe montar na vassoura — gritou Draco. Madame Hooch mandou um olhar severo a Draco antes de se voltar a Lyra, que agora borbulhava em raiva.

— Eu sei montar em uma vassoura, professora — disse ela calmamente. — Só queria que _todos _vissem que eu sei montar em uma vassoura. EM PÉ! — gritou. Ela ficou agradecida pela vassoura subir na hora.

Madame Hooch prosseguiu a aula mostrou-lhes como montar as vassouras sem escorregar pela outra extremidade, e passou pelas fileiras de alunos corrigindo a maneira de segurá-la. Harry, Rony e Lyra ficaram contentes quando ela disse a Draco que ele segurava a vassoura errado havia anos.

— Agora, quando eu apitar, dêem um impulso forte com os pés — disse a professora. — Mantenham as vassouras firmes, saiam alguns centímetros do chão e voltem a descer curvando o corpo um pouco para frente. Quando eu apitar... Três... Dois..

Mas Neville, nervoso, assustado, e com medo que a vassoura o largasse no chão, deu um impulso forte antes mesmo de o apito tocar os lábios de Madame Hooch.

— Volte, menino! — gritou ela, mas Neville subiu como uma rolha que sai sob pressão da garrafa, quatro metros, seis metros.

Lyra observou a cara de Neville branca de medo espiando para o chão enquanto ganhava altura, viu-o exclamar, escorregar de lado para fora da vassoura e...

— BUM! — um baque surdo, um ruído de fratura e Neville caindo de borco na grama, estatelado. Sua vassoura continuou a subir cada vez mais alto e começou a flutuar sem pressa em direção à floresta proibida e desapareceu de vista.

Madame Hooch se debruçou sobre Neville, o rosto tão branco quanto o dele.

Ela murmurou alguma coisa que Lyra não compreendeu. Virou-se para o restante da classe.

— Nenhum de vocês vai se mexer enquanto levo este menino ao hospital! Deixem as vassouras onde estão ou vão ser expulsos de Hogwarts antes de poderem dizer "Quadribol". Vamos, querido.

Neville, o rosto manchado de lagrimas, segurando o pulso, saiu mancando em companhia de Madame Hooch, que o abraçava pelos ombros.

Assim que se distanciaram e ficaram fora do campo de audição da classe, Draco caiu na gargalhada.

— Vocês viram a cara dele, o panaca?

Os outros alunos da Sonserina fizeram coro.

— Cala a boca, Draco — retrucou Parvati Patil.

— Uuuu, defendendo o Neville? — disse Pansy Parkinson, uma aluna da Sonserina de feições dura — Nunca pensei que você gostasse de manteiguinhas derretidas, Parvati.

— Olhe! — disse Draco, atirando-se para frente e recolhendo alguma coisa na grama. — É aquela porcaria que a avó do Neville mandou.

O _Lembrol_ cintilou ao sol quando o garoto o ergueu.

— Me dá isso aqui, Draco — falou Harry em voz baixa. Todos pararam de conversar para espiar, Draco soltou uma risadinha malvada.

Acho que vou deixá-la em algum lugar para Neville apanhar, que tal em cima de uma árvore?

— Me dá isso aqui — berrou Harry, mas Draco montara na vassoura e saíra voando. Ele não mentira, sabia voar bem, e planando ao nível dos ramos mais altos de um carvalho desafiou:

— Venha buscar, Potter!

Harry agarrou a vassoura.

— Não! — gritou Hermione — Madame Hooch disse para a gente não se mexer Vocês vão nos meter numa enrascada.

Lyra parou em frente a Harry segurando seu braço.

— Harry! Não faça... — começou Lyra.

— Por que você não vem também Alya? — Draco chamou Lyra pelo nome que ela mais odiava: Alya.

— Não vou porque Harry pode acabar com você sozinho — ela respondeu soltando o braço de Harry.

Ele montou a vassoura, deu um impulso com força e subiu, subiu alto.

Harry ainda sabia andar de vassoura, é claro. Voava como sempre voou. Como se voasse a vida toda. Ele começou a falar com Draco, mas ninguém ouvia. Eles estavam muito alto. Então Draco gritou alguma coisa e jogou a bolinha de cristal. Harry saiu voando em alta velocidade atrás da bolinha. Foi muito rápido, mas de repente Harry pegou a bolinha no ar, levantou a vassoura e pousou na grama perto dela.

— HARRY POTTER!

Lyra não viu quando a professora McGonagoll chegou, mas ali estava ela parada ao seu lado.

— Nunca._.. _Em todo o tempo que estou em Hogwarts... — A Professora Minerva quase perdeu a fala de espanto e seus óculos cintilavam sem parar. —... Como é que você se atreve... Podia ter partido o pescoço...

— Não foi culpa dele, professora...

— Calada, Srta. Patil..

— Mas Draco...

— Chega_, _Sr. Weasley, Potter me acompanhe, agora.

Então os dois saíram andando. Lyra estreitou os olhos para Malfoy que tinha um sorriso vitorioso.

— Reze para que ele não seja expulso, Malfoy! — ela gritou. Rony veio para o seu lado.

— O que você vai fazer? — Draco perguntou zombeteiro.

— Vamos te dar uma lição pra nunca mais esquecer, ouviu bem? — ameaçou Rony.

— E esses palhaços que você fala que são seus amigos, mas só correm atrás de você pra te proteger não vão estar do seu lado — acrescentou Lyra.

— O que você vai fazer? — perguntou Draco. Lyra deu um passo a frente.

— Você não perde por esperar — ela respondeu.

Hermione puxou Lyra pelo braço a tempo de começar a briga.

**...**

Harry não voltou até o fim da aula. O resto da tarde não teve nem sinal dele. Só viu quando ele chegou sorridente contando o ocorrido: ele era o novo apanhador da Grifinória.

_— _Apanhador? —exclamou Rony. — Mas os alunos do primeiro ano nunca, você vai ser o jogador da casa mais novo do último...

—Século _— _completou Harry, enfiando o pastelão na boca.

— Olívio me disse.

— Apanhador? Como...

— Meu pai, eu sei, Lyra — ele sorriu ainda mais. — McGonagoll falou que ele ficaria orgulhoso.

Rony estava tão admirado, tão impressionado, que ficou ali sentado de boca aberta para Harry.

— Vou começar a treinar na próxima semana — anunciou Harry.

— Podemos assistir? — perguntou Lyra empolgada.

— Não sei, acho que sim — respondeu Harry. — Só não conte a ninguém, Olívio quer fazer segredo.

Fred e Jorge Weasley entraram nesse momento no salão, viram Harry e foram depressa falar com ele.

— Grande lance — falou Jorge em voz baixa. — Olívio nos contou. — Estamos no time também... Batedores.

— Sabe de uma coisa, tenho certeza de que vamos ganhar a taça de Quadribol deste ano — disse Fred. — Não ganhamos desde que Carlinhos terminou a escola, mas o time deste ano vai ser brilhante. Você deve ser bom, Harry, Olívio estava quase dando pulinhos quando nos contou.

— Em todo o caso, temos de ir, Lino Jordan acha que encontrou uma nova passagem secreta para sair da escola.

— _Passagem secreta para sair da escola? _— perguntou Lyra.

— Um dia nós te mostramos — Fred piscou.

Fred e Jorge mal tinham desaparecido quando alguém menos bem-vindo apareceu: Draco, ladeado por Crabbe e Goyle.

— Comendo a última refeição, Harry? Quando volta pra casa do querido padrinho fugitivo.

Lyra fuzilou Draco com os olhos.

— Você está bem mais corajoso agora que voltou ao chão e está acompanhado por seus amiguinhos — disse Harry tranqüilo. Não havia nada "inho" em Crabbe nem em Goyle, mas como a mesa principal estava repleta de professores, os garotos só podiam estalar as juntas e fazer cara feia.

— Enfrento você a qualquer hora sozinho — disse Draco. — Hoje à noite, se você quiser. Duelo de bruxos. Só varinhas, sem contato.

— Está certo então — disse Lyra. — Vou querer ver você chorando de camarote.

— Vou ser o padrinho dele, quem vai ser o seu? — Perguntou Rony.

Draco mirou Crabbe e Goyle medindo-os.

— Crabbe, meia-noite está bem? Nos encontramos na sala de troféus, está sempre destrancada.

— Você não vai não é? — perguntou Hermione que assistiu tudo em silencio.

— Claro que ele vai — quem respondeu foi Lyra. — E nós também.

**_N/A: Eu sei, eu sei. Praticamente abandonei a fic né? É que eu não estava agüentando ficar copiando o livro, mas finalmente consegui baixar o livro e estou copiando de lá. Daí eu espero que não demore muito._**

**_Obrigado pelos Reviews e espero que gostem do cap._**

**_Beijos com muito gloss pra vocês!_**


	8. Capitulo 6

— _Você não vai não é? — perguntou Hermione que assistiu tudo em silencio._

— _Claro que ele vai — quem respondeu foi Lyra. — E nós também._

_**...**_

— E você não deve andar pela escola à noite, pense nos pontos que vai perder para a Grifinória se for pego, vai ser muito egoísmo da sua parte.

— É, para falar a verdade, não é da sua conta — respondeu Harry.

— Tchau — disse Rony.

— Harry, Rony! — ralhou Lyra.

— Desculpe — pediu Harry.

— Você podia pelo menos... treinar, não é? E pensar em como vamos sair... — Hermione começou.

— Então você vai?

— Sim — ela respondeu por fim.

**...**

— Não acredito que concordei com isso — dizia Hermione.

— Fale baixo! Não vamos acordá-las — Lyra apontou para as outras meninas. — Vamos.

No momento que colocaram os pés no Salão Comunal viram Harry e Rony já saindo pelo retrato.

— Ei! — chamou Lyra. — Esperem! Harry, Rony!

— Fique aqui, Lyra. — falou Rony. — Não é lugar para meninas.

— Machista — Lyra resmungou antes de atravessar o salão e se colocar do lado de Harry. — Nós vamos!

— Ok, ok — falou Harry derrotado.

— Vocês não acham melhor, sei lá, falar com Percy? Ele é monitor, iria resolver — comentou Hermione.

— Percy é o maior fofoqueiro — resmungou Rony.

— Com certeza — apoiou Harry.

— Vai por mim Hermione, Percy iria estragar tudo — acrescentou Lyra.

— Vamos — chamou Rony. Afastou o retrato da Mulher Gorda com um empurrão e passou pela abertura.

Hermione passou o caminho todo falando coisas como 'vamos perder pontos' ou 'vamos ser descobertos' ou ainda 'vocês não se importam com a Grifinória'. Rony parecia realmente irritado e Harry ouvia tudo quieto. Lyra tentava, em vão, assegurar que nada iria acontecer.

— Hermione! Por favor! Pare de falar por um minuto — Lyra explodiu. — Volta para o dormitório se você não quer ir, se amanhã eu não estiver lá é porque nos pegaram.

— Vai embora.

— Rony!

— Tudo bem, mas eu preveni vocês, lembrem-se do que eu disse quando estiverem amanhã no trem voltando para casa, vocês são tão...

Mas o que eram, eles não chegaram saber. Hermione se virara para o retrato da Mulher Gorda para tornar a entrar e se viu diante de um quadro vazio. A Mulher Gorda tinha saído para fazer uma visita noturna e Hermione ficou trancada do lado de fora da torre da Grifinória.

— Agora o que é que eu vou fazer? — perguntou com a voz esganiçada.

— O problema é seu — disse Rony. — Nós temos de ir, se não vamos nos atrasar.

— Venha com agente — chamou Lyra.

Nem tinham chegado ao fim do corredor quando Hermione os alcançou.

— Vou com vocês.

— Não vai, não.

— Vocês acham que vou ficar parada aqui, esperando o Filch me pegar? Se ele encontrar os três, conto a verdade, que eu estava tentando impedir vocês de saírem e vocês podem confirmar.

— Mas que cara-de-pau — disse Rony bem alto.

— Calem a boca, vocês dois — disse Harry bruscamente. — Ouvi uma coisa.

— Acho que também ouvi.

Era como se alguém estivesse farejando.

— Madame Nor-r-ra? — murmurou Rony, apertando os olhos para enxergar no escuro.

Não era Madame Nor-r-ra. Era Neville. Estava enroscado no chão, dormindo a sono solto, mas acordou repentinamente assustado quando eles se aproximaram.

— Graças a Deus que vocês me encontraram! Estou aqui há horas, não consegui me lembrar da nova senha para entrar no quarto.

— Fale baixo, Neville. A senha é _"focinho de porco"_, mas não vai lhe adiantar nada agora, a Mulher Gorda saiu.

— Como está o braço? — perguntou Harry.

— Ótimo — disse Neville mostrando. — Madame Pomfrey consertou-o na hora.

— Que bom, olhe, Neville, temos que estar em um lugar, vemos você depois.

— Não me deixem aqui! — pediu Neville pondo-se de pé. — Não quero ficar sozinho, o barão Sangrento já passou por aqui duas vezes.

Rony consultou o relógio e em seguida fez uma cara furiosa para Hermione e Neville.

— Se formos pegos por causa de vocês, não vou sossegar até aprender aquela _Poção do Morto-Vivo_ que Quirrell falou e vou usá-la contra vocês.

Hermione abriu a boca, talvez para dizer a Rony exatamente como usar o _Feitiço do Morto-Vivo_, mas Harry mandou-a ficar quieta e fez sinal para prosseguirem.

— Treinou alguma coisa? — perguntou Lyra do lado de Harry. Ele deu um sorriso amarelo.

— Não. Vou fazer o que Rony disse — ele respondeu.

— O que?

— Jogar a varinha fora e meter-lhe um soco na cara.

— Técnica legal.

— Tio Sirius diz que meu pai mandaria um Expelliarmus,

— ...mas nós já o tentamos e não deu certo.

— Exatamente.

Lyra sorriu.

Passaram quase voando pelos corredores listrados pelo luar que entrava pelas grades das janelas altas. A cada curva eles esperavam topar com Filch ou com Madame Nor-r-ra, mas tiveram sorte.

Subiram correndo uma escada até o terceiro andar e, nas pontas dos pés, dirigiu-se à sala dos troféus.

Draco e Crabbe ainda não tinham chegado. As vitrines de cristal onde estavam guardados os troféus refulgiam quando tocadas pelo luar. Taças, escudos, pratos e estátuas piscavam no escuro com lampejos prateados e dourados. Eles caminharam rente às paredes, mantendo os olhos nas portas de cada lado da sala.

Harry tirou a varinha da caixa para o caso de Draco aparecer de repente e começar a duelar. Os minutos passaram vagarosos.

— Ele está atrasado, quem sabe se acovardou — Rony sussurrou. Então uma batida na sala ao lado os sobressaltou, acabara de erguer a varinha quando ouviram alguém falar e não era Draco.

— Vá farejando, minha querida, eles podem estar escondidos em algum canto.

Era Filch falando com Madame Nor-r-ra. Horrorizado, Harry fez sinais frenéticos para os outros quatro o seguirem o mais depressa possível, e fugiram silenciosos, ou queriam fugir silenciosamente. Bem na hora que eles saíram correndo Lyra esbarrou em um troféu que estava em cima de um pedestal de mármore. Ela mal olhou quando o pedestal e o troféu caíram no chão. Ela pode ouvir o mármore do pedestal quebrando.

— Ouviu isso querida? Eles estão aqui!

Lyra fechou os olhos e correu o mais depressa possível até alcançar os outros.

— Por aqui! — disse Harry, apenas mexendo a boca, para os outros e, petrificados, eles começaram a descer uma longa galeria cheia de armaduras. Podiam ouvir Filch se aproximando. Neville de repente, soltou um guincho assustado e saiu correndo.

Tropeçou, agarrou Rony pela cintura e os dois desabaram em cima de uma armadura.

A queda e o estrépito foram suficientes para acordar o castelo inteiro.

— CORRAM! — gritou Harry e os quatro desembestaram pela galeria, sem virar a cabeça para ver se Filch os seguia. Fizeram a curva firmando-se no alisar da porta e saíram galopando por um corredor atrás do outro, Harry na liderança, sem a menor idéia de onde estavam nem que direção tomava. Atravessaram uma tapeçaria, rasgando-a e encontraram uma passagem secreta, precipitaram-se por ela e foram sair perto da sala de aula de Feitiços, que sabiam estar a quilômetros da sala dos troféus.

— Acho que o despistamos — ofegou Harry, apoiando-se na parede fria e enxugando a testa. Neville estava dobrado em dois, chiava e falava desconexamente.

— Eu... _Disse... _A vocês — Hermione falou sem fôlego, agarrando o bordado no peito. — Eu... Disse... A vocês.

— Temos de voltar à torre de Grifinória — lembrou Rony —, o mais rápido possível.

— Ai Merlin! Acho que quebrei um troféu! E o pedestal então? Virou mil! — Lyra continuava falando rápido com a mão na cabeça. — Vamos ser expulsos! Papai e Lene vão nos matar!

— Pare de falar isso Lyra — pediu Harry.

— Está passando tempo de mais com _ela _— disse Rony.

— Olha quem fala! — retrucou Hermione.

— Parem vocês dois!

— Draco enganou você — disse Hermione a Harry. — Já percebeu isso, não? Não ia enfrentar você. Filch sabia que alguém ia estar na sala dos troféus. Draco deve ter contado a ele.

Harry fez uma careta.

— Vamos.

Não ia ser tão simples Não tinham caminhado nem dez passos quando ouviram o barulho de uma maçaneta e alguma coisa disparou da sala de aula à frente deles.

Era Pirraça. Avistou os garotos e soltou um guincho de prazer.

— Cale a boca, Pirraça, por favor, você vai fazer a gente ser expulso.

Pirraça soltou uma gargalhada.

— Passeando por aí à meia-noite, aluninhos? Tsk, tsk. Que feinhos, vão ser apanhadinhos.

— Não, se você não nos denunciar, Pirraça, por favor.

— Devia contar ao Filch, devia — disse Pirraça bem comportado, mas seus olhos cintilaram de maldade. — É para o seu próprio bem, sabem?

— Pirraça! Seu... seu fantasminha de araque!

— Saia da frente — disse Rony com rispidez, baixando o braço em Pirraça. Foi um grande erro.

— ALUNOS FORA DÁ CAMA! — berrou Pirraça. — ALUNOS FORA DA CAMA NO CORREDOR DO FEITIÇO!

Passando por baixo de Pirraça eles saíram desembalados até o final do corredor onde depararam com uma porta... Fechada.

— Acabou-se! — gemeu Rony, empurrando inutilmente a porta — Estamos ferrados! É o fim!

Ouviram passos, Filch correndo a toda em direção aos gritos de Pirraça.

— Ah, sai da frente — Hermione resmungou aborrecida.

Agarrando a varinha de Harry, bateu na fechadura e murmurou:

— _Alorromora!_

A fechadura deu um estalo e a porta se abriu, eles se atropelaram por ela, fecharam-na e apuraram os ouvidos, à escuta.

— Para que lado eles foram, Pirraça? — era Filch perguntando. — Depressa, me diga.

— Peça _"por favor"._

— Não me enrole, Pirraça, vamos, para que lado eles foram?

— Não digo nada se você não pedir _"por favor"_ — disse Pirraça na cantilena irritante com que falava.

— Está bem, "_por favor"._

— NADA! Nada haaa! Eu disse a você que não dizia nada se você não pedisse por favor! Ha ha! Haaaaaa! — E ouviram Pirraça voar rápido para longe e Filch xingar com raiva.

— Ele acha que a porta está trancada! — Harry falou. — Acho que escapamos. Sai para lá, Neville! — Neville puxava a manga do robe de Harry fazia um minuto. — Que foi?

Harry se virou e o seguiu então viu, muito claramente, o que foi. Por um instante teve a certeza de que entrara num pesadelo, era demais depois de tudo o que já acontecera.

Não estavam numa sala, conforme ela supusera. Achavam-se num corredor O corredor proibido do terceiro andar E agora sabiam por que era proibido.

Estavam encarando os olhos de um cachorro monstruoso, um cachorro que ocupava todo o espaço entre o teto e o piso. Tinha três cabeças. Três pares de olhos que giravam enlouquecidos. Três narizes, que franziam e estremeciam farejando-os. Três bocas babosas, a saliva escorrendo em cordões viscosos das presas amarelas.

Estava muito firme, os olhos a observá-los, e Lyra sabia que a única razão por que ainda estavam vivos era que o seu repentino aparecimento apanhara o cachorro de surpresa, mas ele já estava se recuperando e depressa, não havia dúvida quanto ao significado daqueles rosnados de ensurdecer.

Harry tateou a procura da maçaneta. Entre Filch e a morte, ficavam com o Filch.

Retrocederam. Harry bateu a porta e eles correram, quase voaram pelo corredor, Filch devia ter tido pressa para procurá-los em outro lugar porque não o viram em parte alguma, mas nem se importaram. A única coisa que queriam era abrir a maior distância possível entre eles e o monstro. Não pararam de correr até chegarem ao retrato da Mulher Gorda no sétimo andar.

— Onde foi que vocês andaram? — perguntou ela, olhando para os robes que caiam soltos dos ombros e os rostos vermelhos e suados.

— Não interessa. _Focinho de porco, focinho de porco_ — ofegou Harry, e o quadro girou para frente. Eles entraram de qualquer jeito na sala comunal e desmontaram, trêmulos, nas poltronas.

Levou algum tempo até um deles falar alguma coisa. Neville, então, parecia que nunca mais voltaria a falar.

— Que é que vocês acham que eles estão querendo, com uma coisa daquelas trancada numa escola? — perguntou Rony finalmente. — Se existe um cachorro que precisa de exercícios é aquele.

— Espero, realmente, que não procurem quem fez toda essa bagunça. Ficaremos encrencados — disse Lyra.

Hermione tinha recuperado tanto o fôlego quanto o mau humor.

— Vocês não usam os olhos, vocês todos, usam? — perguntou com rispidez. — Vocês não viram em cima do que ele estava?

— No chão? — arriscou Harry. — Eu não fiquei olhando para as patas, estava ocupado demais com as cabeças.

— Não, nãoestou falando do chão. Ele estava em cima de um alçapão. É claro que está guardando alguma coisa.

Ela se levantou olhando feio para ele.

— Espero que estejam satisfeitos com o que fizeram. Podíamos ter sido mortos, ou pior, expulsos. Agora, se vocês não se importam, eu vou me deitar.

Rony ficou olhando para ela, de boca aberta.

— Não, não nos importamos. Qualquer um pensaria que nós a arrastamos conosco, não é mesmo.

— Eu vou dormir, já foi de mais por uma noite — disse Lyra. — Boa noite. E, ah, não se esqueçam que Draco Malfoy vai se arrepender do que fez.

Então subiu deixando os meninos no Salão.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: Como eu demorei tuuuuuuuuudo aquilo pra postar o ultimo cap esse daki eu dei uma boa adiantada como recopença de quem esperou ;D**_

_**Espero que gostei!**_

_**Reviews deixam a autora feliz e criativa!**_

_**Beeeijiitos!**_


	9. Capitulo 7

No dia seguinte Lyra sorriu vitoriosa quando entrou no Salão Principal de manhã com Harry, Rony e Hermione e o queixo de Draco caiu.

— Ou é uma coisa realmente valiosa ou realmente perigosa — falou Rony.

— Ou as duas — acrescentou Harry.

— O que vocês estão falando? — perguntou Lyra.

— Ontem, o cão, Hermione disse que o cão guardava alguma coisa. Estivemos pensando, o que será que é?

— Não parei pra pensar nisso.

— Eu parei — se intrometeu Hermione. — É estranho não é? Sabe o que estranho também? Aquele papel recortado de Hagrid. Foi um cofre esvaziado certo? Me falaram que Hogwarts é mais seguro que Gringotes...

— É, meu pai sempre fala isso — comentou Rony.

— Vocês acham que está em Hogwarts seja lá o que tenham tirado de Gringotes? — perguntou Lyra.

Hermione deu de ombros.

— O ruim de fazer uma coisa errada é que não podemos perguntar — comentou Harry tirando risadas de todos.

Neville não comentou mais sobre o incidente. Hermione se recusava a falar com Harry e Rony, mas Lyra conseguia os fazer conversar de vez em quando. Harry sempre tentava defender Rony, mas Lyra tinha certeza que Hermione que estava certa.

— Ela é metida e mandona! — disse Harry.

— Mas o Rony podia parar de falar do jeito que ele fala! — retrucou Lyra.

Decidiram que não valia a pena brigar. Com o passar do tempo Rony e Hermione ficariam amigos, ou pelos menos eles esperavam. Sete anos de brigas não seria muito legal.

Os quatro passavam o tempo livre pensando como seria a vingança de Draco, mas para sua grande satisfação, a oportunidade chegou pelo correio mais ou menos uma semana depois.

Quando as corujas invadiram o salão como de costume, a atenção de todos foi atraída por um longo pacote carregado por seis corujonas. Lyra estava tão curiosa quanto os outros. E se surpreendeu quando as corujas desceram planando e o largaram bem diante dela e Harry, derrubando o seu bacon no chão. Mal tinham se afastado quando outra coruja deixou cair uma carta em cima do pacote com _Harry Potter _escrito na frente.

— Leia — disse Rony. Harry pegou a carta e passou os olhos. Quando terminou deu um grande sorriso. Em seguida passou o bilhete para Lyra.

"_NÃO ABRA O PACOTE À MESA._

_Ele contem a sua nova Nimbus _2000, _mas não quero que todo o mundo saiba que você ganhou uma vassoura ou todos vão querer uma._

_Olívio Wood vai esperá-lo hoje à noite às sete horas no campo de Quadribol para a sua primeira sessão de treinamento._

_Professora Minerva McGonagall"._

— Uau! — Exclamou Lyra.

— Uma Nimbus 2000! — Rony gemeu de inveja. — Eu nunca nem pus a mão em uma.

Os quatro saíram depressa do salão, querendo desembrulhar a vassoura sozinhos antes da primeira aula, mas no meio do saguão de entrada encontraram o caminho barrado por Crabbe e Goyle.

Draco tirou o pacote de Harry e apalpou-o.

— É uma vassoura — falou, atirando-o de volta a Harry com uma expressão de inveja e despeito no rosto. — Você vai se ferrar desta vez, Potter, alunos do primeiro ano não podem ter vassouras.

Rony não conseguiu resistir.

— Não é uma vassoura velha qualquer, é uma Nimbus 2000. Que foi que você disse que tem em casa, Draco, uma Comet 260? — Rony riu para Harry — A Comet enche os olhos, mas não tem a mesma classe da Nimbus.

— Que é que você entende disso Weasley? Você não poderia comprar nem a metade do cabo. Vai ver você e seus irmãos têm que economizar para comprar palha por palha.

— Pior você que não pode voar em uma vassoura rápida porque pode _cair_, _Draquinho_ — retrucou Lyra.

Antes que Draco pudesse responder, o professor Flitwick apareceu ao lado dele.

— Não estão brigando, meninos, espero — falou com voz esganiçada.

— Potter recebeu uma vassoura, professor — disse Draco, depressa.

— Eu sei — respondeu o professor Flitwick, abrindo um grande sorriso para Harry. – A Professora Minerva me falou das circunstâncias especiais, Potter. E qual é o modelo?

— Uma Nimbus 2000, professor — informou Harry, lutando para não rir da expressão horrorizada no rosto de Draco. — E, para falar a verdade, foi graças ao Draco aqui que ganhei a vassoura — acrescentou.

Eles subiram as escadas sufocando o riso diante da raiva e confusões visíveis de Draco.

— É verdade — disse Harry, caindo na gargalhada, quando chegaram ao alto da escadaria de mármore. — Se ele não tivesse roubado o _Lembrol_ do Neville eu não estaria no time.

— Então suponho que você ache que ganhou um prêmio por desobedecer ao regulamento? — Ouviu-se uma voz zangada logo atrás deles. Hermione subia com passos decididos a escadaria, olhando com desaprovação para o pacote nas mãos de Harry.

— Hermione... — chamou Lyra. Ela gostava de Hermione, mas estava começando a se irritar com as constantes brigas.

— Pensei que você não estava falando com a gente — comentou Harry.

— E, continue a não falar — falou Rony — está fazendo tanto bem a gente.

— Chega! Não vou ficar ouvindo as briguinhas de vocês.

Lyra voltou a descer as escadas. Passou o dia afastada dos amigos. Percebeu que Harry parecia ansioso pelo treino de quadribol de mais tarde. Ele e Rony jantaram as pressas e subiram para a torre da Grifinória rapidamente.

Depois do jantar subiu para torre da Grifinória. Quando o retrato da mulher gorda abriu Rony e Hermione vieram correndo ao seu encontro de lados diferentes do Salão Comunal.

— Lyra! — chamaram juntos.

— Não vão brigar, não é?

— Eu vim pedir desculpas — disse Hermione. — Eu fui um pouquinho chata esses dias — ela falou mais baixo e Lyra sorriu.

Os três sentaram juntos em frente a lareira para esperar Harry (Rony e Hermione ainda sem se falar, o que Lyra achou melhor do que brigarem).

O tempo foi passando em Hogwarts. Todos pareciam ocupados que nem perceberam que já estavam em lá há dois meses. Já estavam acostumados com o castelo e cada vez mais as aulas ficavam interessantes.

Na manhã do Dia das Bruxas eles acordaram com um delicioso cheiro de abóbora assada que se espalhava pelos corredores. E, o que era ainda melhor, o Professor Flitwick anunciou na aula de Feitiços que, em sua opinião, os alunos estavam prontos para começar a fazer objetos voarem, uma coisa que andavam morrendo de vontade de experimentar desde que viram o professor fazer o sapo de Neville sair voando pela sala. O Professor Flitwick dividiu a turma em pares para praticar O parceiro de Harry foi Simas Finnigan. Mas Lyra não dera tanta sorte porque seu parceiro era Neville. Rony teria que trabalhar com Hermione. Era difícil dizer se era Rony ou Hermione que estava mais aborrecido com isso. Ela não falava com nenhum dos dois desde o dia em que a vassoura de Harry chegara.

— Agora, não se esqueçam daquele movimento com o pulso que praticamos! — falou esganiçado o Professor Flitwick, como sempre empoleirado no alto da pilha de livros. — Gira e sacode, lembrem-se, gira e sacode. E digam as palavras mágicas corretamente, é muito importante, também, lembrem-se do bruxo Barrufo, que disse "s" em vez de "f" e quando viu estava no chão com um búfalo em cima do peito.

Era muito difícil. Lyra falava o feitiço e fazia o movimento _corretamente_, mas nada acontecia. Uma vez a pena que deviam mandar para o alto se mexeu um milímetro, mas não subiu.

De repente uma pequena explosão veio do lado, quando virou viu Harry tentando apagar o fogo de uma varinha com o chapéu.

Rony na mesa ao lado, não estava tendo muita sorte.

-_Vingardium leviosa _—ordenou, sacudindo os braços compridos como pás de moinho.

— Você está dizendo o feitiço errado — ouviu Hermione corrigir aborrecida. — É _ving-gar-dium levi-o-sa _é bem pronunciado e longo.

— Faz você então, que é tão sabichona — retrucou Rony.

Hermione enrolou as mangas das vestes, bateu a varinha e disse:

— _Vingardium leviosa._

A pena se ergueu da mesa e pairou a mais de um metro acima da cabeça deles.

— Ah, muito bem! — exclamou o professor Flitwick, batendo palmas. — Pessoal, olhe aqui, a Hermione Granger conseguiu!

Rony estava de muito mau humor na altura em que a aula terminou.

— Não admira que só você suporte ela — disse a Harry e Lyra quando procuravam chegar ao corredor. — Francamente, ela é um pesadelo.

Alguém deu um esbarrão em Harry ao passar. Era Hermione.

Harry viu seu rosto de relance e ficou assustado ao ver que ela estava chorando.

— Acho que ela ouviu o que você disse.

— E dai! — mas pareceu meio sem graça. — Ela já deve ter reparado que não tem amigos.

— Rony! Ela é legal, sabia? — Lyra bufou.

— Não, não é — Rony retrucou.

Lyra apenas revirou os olhos e foi atrás de Hermione. Seguiu-a até o banheiro.

— Hermione! — chamou.

— Vá embora! — ela gritou de dentro de um dos Box.

— Não vou — respondeu. — Não sem você.

— Quero que me deixe em paz.

Lyra bufou e sentou no chão.

Devia de estar lá há uma hora quando voltou a falar.

— Hermione, estou com fome.

— Você ainda está ai? — perguntou ela com a voz fraquinha.

— Sim e estou com fome.

— Vá embora — ela disse. Lyra revirou os olhos.

Alguns minutos se passaram.

— Hermione acho que perdemos as aulas.

— Vá embora.

Mais alguns minutos.

— Hermione da próxima vez que quiser cabular façamos isso na aula do Snape, sim? A McGonagoll não vai ficar feliz conosco por faltar a aula dela.

— Você ainda está ai?

— Sim. Vamos ir embora?

— Não quero.

De repente a porta se abriu e por ela passou Lilá e Parvati.

— Lyra? O que está fazendo aqui? — perguntou Lilá.

— Esperando a Hermione — respondeu com simplicidade.

— O que ela tem? — perguntou Parvati.

— Teve uma pequena briga hoje de manhã.

Elas saíram sem fazer mais perguntas.

— Hermione? — chamou Lyra um tempo depois.

— Quê?

— Acho que estão sentindo nossa falta?

— Só se for a sua. Porque segundo seu amigo ninguém me suporta — ela respondeu.

— Claro que sim. Eu gosto de você.

— Só você.

Lyra voltou a falar quase uma hora depois.

— Hermione?

— O que foi?

— Você sabe conjurar comida? Estou com fome — ela disse. Dessa vez realmente estava com fome.

— Não se conjura comida, se convoca. É o básico da transfiguração — ela respondeu com o tom superior. Lyra sorriu, era um bom sinal.

— Quer ir embora? — perguntou indecisa.

— Não — ela respondeu. Lyra bufou.

O dia foi passando de vagar. Lyra um hora ou outra ouvia o choro de Hermione e não sabia o que falar. Chamou ainda algumas vezes, mas Hermione não respondia.

— Hermione? — chamou.

— Você ainda está aqui? — ela saiu do

— Sim, falei que gosto de você — Lyra sorriu. — Vamos? Passamos o dia aqui. Estou morrendo de fome. Acho que chegamos antes do final do jantar.

Estavam prestes a sair do banheiro quando uma enorme criatura entrou pela porta. Era uma visão medonha. Quase quatro metros de altura, a pele cinzenta e baça, o corpanzil cheio de calombos como um pedregulho e uma cabecinha no alto, que mais parecia um coco.

Tinha pernas curtas, grossas como um tronco de árvore e pés chatos e calosos. Segurava um enorme bastão de madeira, que arrastava pelo chão, porque seus braços eram compridíssimos.

Lyra sentiu Hermione puxando suas vestes e as duas correram até a parede oposta. Então a porta se fechou e o barulho da tranca se trancando foi ouvido.

— Por Merlin! — exclamou Lyra saindo de seu transe.

A porta se abriu novamente e Rony e Harry passaram por ela correndo.

O trasgo avançou em direção a elas derrubando as pias que estavam na parede em seu caminho.

Distraia ele!— Harry pediu desesperado a Rony, e, agarrando uma torneira, atirou-a com toda a força contra a parede.

O trasgo parou a um metro de Hermione. Lyra recuou puxando Hermione consigo. O trasgo virou-se com lentidão, piscando sem entender, procurou ver que barulho era aquele. Seus olhinhos malvados viram Harry. Ele hesitou, em seguida partiu para cima de Harry, erguendo o bastão.

— Oi cabeça de ervilha! — berrou Rony do outro lado do banheiro, e atirou contra ele um cano de metal. O trasgo nem pareceu sentir o cano bater no seu ombro, mas ouviu o berro e parou outra vez, virando o focinho feio para Rony, e dando a Harry tempo para correr em volta dele. Lyra correu para o lado de Rony, mas esqueceu de puxar Hermione.

— Vamos, corra, corra! — Harry gritou para Hermione, tentando puxá-la na direção da porta, mas ela não conseguia se mexer continuava achatada contra a parede, a boca aberta de terror.

Os gritos e os ecos pareciam estar deixando o trasgo enlouquecido. Ele rugiu de novo e avançou para Rony que estava mais perto e não tinha jeito de escapar.

Harry então fez uma coisa que era ao mesmo tempo muito corajosa e muito idiota tomou impulso e deu um salto conseguindo abraçar o pescoço do trasgo pelas costas. O trasgo não sentiu Harry pendurar-se ali, mas até um trasgo percebe quando se espeta um pedaço comprido de pau dentro da narina, e a varinha de Harry ainda estava na mão quando ele saltou e entrou direto na narina do trasgo.

Urrando de dor, o trasgo se virou e brandiu o bastão, enquanto Harry continuava agarrado nele tentando escapar da morte, a qualquer instante, o trasgo ia arrancá-lo do pescoço ou dar-lhe uma tremenda porretada.

Lyra puxou a varinha, mas não conseguia pensar em nenhum feitiço, Hermione afundara no chão de tanto medo e Rony puxou a própria varinha sem saber o que ia fazer, ouviu-se gritando o primeiro feitiço que e veio a cabeça: _Vingardium leviosa!_

Na mesma hora o bastão voou da mão do trasgo, ergueu-se no ar, foi subindo, subindo, virou-se lentamente e caiu, com um barulho feio, na cabeça do seu dono. O trasgo cambaleou e, em seguida, caiu de cara no chão, com um baque que fez o banheiro todo sacudir.

Harry se levantou. Tremia sem fôlego. Rony continuava parado com a varinha no ar, espantado como que fizera. Lyra deixou-se cair pela parede até o chão respirando pesadamente.

Foi Hermione quem falou primeiro.

— Ele está... Morto?

— Acho que não — respondeu Harry. — Acho que só perdeu os sentidos.

Ele se abaixou e puxou a varinha da narina do trasgo. Estava suja de uma coisa que parecia uma cola grumosa.

— Eca... Meleca de trasgo.

E limpou a varinha nas calças do trasgo.

De repente o barulho de portas batendo e passos pesados fizeram os quatro erguerem a cabeça. Não haviam percebido a confusão que tinham aprontado, mas com certeza alguém lá embaixo ouvira a pancadaria e os urros do trasgo. Um instante depois a Professora Minerva adentrou o banheiro, seguida de perto por Filch e Quirrell, que fechava a fila. Quirrell deu uma espiada no trasgo, soltou um gemidinho e sentou-se depressa em um vaso sanitário, apertando o peito.

Filch debruçou-se sobre o trasgo. A Professora Minerva ficou olhando para Rony e Harry. Lyra nunca a vira tão zangada, nem quando ia lhe dar uma detenção. Seus lábios estavam brancos.

— O que é que vocês estavam pensando? — perguntou a Professora Minerva, com uma fúria reprimida na voz, Harry olhou para Rony, que continuava parado com a varinha no ar. — Vocês tiveram sorte de não serem mortos. Por que é que não estão no dormitório?

Filch lançou a Harry um olhar rápido e penetrante. Harry olhou para o chão.. Então se ouviu uma vozinha que veio das sombras.

— Hum… — Lyra começou.

— Por favor, Professora, Minerva, eles vieram me procurar.

— Senhorita Granger!

Hermione conseguira finalmente se levantar.

— Sai procurando o trasgo porque achei que podia enfrentá-lo sozinha. Sabe, já li tudo sobre trasgos.

Rony deixou a varinha cair.

— Se eles não tivessem me encontrado eu estaria morta agora. Harry enfiou a varinha na narina do trasgo e Rony derrubou ele com o próprio bastão. Não tiveram tempo de chamar ninguém. O trasgo ia acabar comigo quando eles chegaram.

— Eu estava com ela — foi a primeira coisa que Lyra pensou. — Foi uma brincadeira nossa.

Harry e Rony tentavam fingir que a história não era novidade para eles.

— Bem... Nesse caso... — disse a Professora Minerva encarando os três —, senhorita Granger, que bobagem, como pôde pensar em enfrentar um trasgo montanhês sozinha? Esperaria isso da Srta. Black, não de você!

Lyra a olhou indignada.

Hermione baixou a cabeça. Harry perdera a fala. Hermione era a última pessoa do mundo que desobedeceria ao regulamento e ali estava fingindo que desobedecera, para tirá-los de uma enrascada.

Era o mesmo que o Snape começar a distribuir balinhas.

— Hermione Granger, Grifinória vai perder cinco pontos por isso — disse a Professora Minerva. — Estou muito desapontada. Se não estiver machucada é melhor ir embora para a torre de Grifinória. Os alunos estão acabando de festejar o Dia das Bruxas em suas casas. Você também pode ir Srta. Black, mas vai perder 5 pontos pela _brincadeira_.

Hermione e Lyra se saíram do banheiro, mas ficaram paradas na porta espiando.

A Professora Minerva virou-se para Harry e Rony.

— Bem, eu continuo achando que vocês tiveram sorte, mas não há muitos alunos do primeiro ano que pudessem enfrentar um trasgo montanhês adulto. Cada um de vocês ganha cinco pontos para Grifinória. O Professor Dumbledore será informado. Podem ir.

Eles saíram depressa do banheiro e não falaram nada até subirem dois andares. Foi um alivio se afastarem do fedor do trasgo, para não falar do resto.

– _Viu o que você fez Ronald Weasley? Nós poderíamos ter morrido – Gritou Lyra.__ – __Mas uma coisa nós podemos falar... Foi a Coisa mais legal que nós já fizemos! Vocês viram aquele trasgo? Papai não vai acreditar quando eu contar. Aposto que nem os alunos do 7º Ano não conseguiram._

_Rony e Hermione olharam com cara de interrogação para Lyra._

– _Acostume-se, ainda teremos 7 anos de convivência – Disse Harry._

— Mas não foi eu que chamei o trasgo — Rony disse.

— Mas estávamos lá por sua causa.

Tinham chegado ao retrato da Mulher Gorda.

— _Focinho de porco_ — disseram e entraram.

A sala comunal estava cheia e barulhenta. Todo o mundo estava comendo o jantar que fora mandado para lá. Houve um silêncio constrangido. Depois, sem se olharem, todos disseram "Obrigado" e correram para apanhar os pratos.

Mas daquele momento em diante, todos viraram amigos. Há coisas que não se pode fazer junto sem acabar gostando um do outro, e derrubar um trasgo montanhês de quase quatro metros de altura é uma dessas coisas. Lyra gostava daquilo.

_**N/A: Demorei? Sim! Inpiração? ZEROO! Por que? Ninguem me manda Reviews! =\**_

_**Qual eé gente, vou ficar total sem inspiração assim! Poxa gente, colabora neé =\ sei qee fiquei mt tempo sem postar mas agora os caps estão melhores.**_

_**E o cap não foi revisado, qualquer erro mande por Reviews, se tiver alguém lendo neé**_

_**Beijiitos e até a próxima .**_


	10. Capitulo 8

Quando entrou novembro o tempo esfriou muito. As serras em torno da escola viraram cinza-gelo e o lago parecia metal congelado. Toda a manhã o chão se cobria de geada. Hagrid era visto das janelas dos andares superiores do castelo degelando vassouras no campo de Quadribol enrolado num casacão de pele de toupeira, com luvas de coelho e enormes botas de castor.

Começara a temporada de Quadribol. No sábado, Harry estaria jogando sua primeira partida depois de semanas de tratamento:

Grifinória contra Sonserina. Se Grifinória ganhasse, subiria para o segundo lugar no campeonato das casas.

Quase ninguém vira Harry jogar porque Olívio decidira que, sendo uma arma secreta, a participação de Harry deveria ser mantida em segredo. Mas de alguma forma a noticia de que jogaria como apanhador vazara e Harry não sabia o que era pior se as pessoas dizerem que ele seria brilhante ou dizerem que iriam ficar correndo embaixo dele com um colchão.

Lyra e Hermione deram conta dos deveres de Harry nos dias de treino e Hermione havia emprestado o livro 'Quadribol através dos séculos' que deixara Harry quieto por uma ou duas horas.

O que deixou Harry mais tenso foi em uma manhã quando chegou uma carta de Sirius.

_**Harry e Lyra**_

_**Conversei com Dumbledore quanto ao primeiro jogo de Harry e ele atendeu nosso pedido de assistir ao jogo. Espero ver um bom jogo Harry, Pontas ficaria orgulhoso. Lene e Leo também vão. Ficaremos com os professores.**_

_**Boa sorte Harry, só vamos nos falar depois do jogo**_

_**Até lá**_

_**Sirius Black**_

— Ótimo — disse Harry após ler a carta.

Hermione mudara, Lyra percebeu. Tornara-se menos tensa com relação às inflações ao regulamento desde que Harry e Rony a tinham as salvo do trasgo montanhês e se tornara uma pessoa mais simpática. Na véspera da primeira partida de Quadribol de Harry, os quatro foram até a quadra congelada durante o intervalo das aulas, e ela fizera aparecer para eles um fogo azulado muito vivo que podia ser levado para toda parte em um frasco de geléia. Achavam-se parados de costas para o fogo, se esquentando, quando Snape atravessou o pátio. Lyra reparou logo que Snape estava mancando. Lyra, Harry, Rony e Hermione se aproximaram mais para esconder o fogo com o corpo, tinham certeza de que era proibido. Infelizmente alguma coisa em suas caras culpadas atraiu a atenção de Snape. Ele veio mancando até onde eles estavam. Não vira o fogo, mas parecia estar procurando uma razão para ralhar com eles.

— Que é que você tem aí, Potter?

Era _O Quadribol através dos séculos. _Harry mostrou-o.

— Os livros da biblioteca não podem ser levados para fora da escola — falou Snape. — Me dê aqui. Menos cinco pontos para Grifinória.

— Ele acabou de inventar essa regra — murmurou Harry com raiva, enquanto Snape se afastava — Que será que houve com a perna dele?

— Não sei, mas espero que esteja realmente doendo — falou Rony com azedume.

— Tomara que sim.

A sala comunal da Grifinória estava muito barulhenta aquela noite. Lyra, Harry, Rony e Hermione sentaram-se junto a uma janela.

Hermione verificava os deveres de Harry e Rony para a aula de Feitiços. Ela nunca os deixava copiar (_"Como é que vocês vão aprender?_'), mas ao lhe pedirem para ler os trabalhos, eles recebiam as respostas certas do mesmo jeito. Lyra escrevia cartas para sua família.

Harry estava inquieto. Queria de volta _Quadribol através dos séculos, _para se distrair do nervosismo que a partida do dia seguinte estava lhe provocando. De repente se levantou e disse:

— Vou ir pegar o livro com o Snape.

— Antes você do que eu — responderam Rony e Hermione juntos. Antes que Lyra sequer respondesse Harry saiu.

— Ele foi buscar o livro dele com _Snape_? — Ela perguntou.

— Sim — respondeu Rony.

Lyra continuou escrevendo suas cartas. Não demorou muito Harry estava de volta, ofegando. — Conseguiu? — perguntou Rony quando Harry se reuniu a eles.

— Que aconteceu?

Num murmúrio, Harry lhes contou o que vira.

— Snape… ele estava sangrando. Ele… ele viu o cão… ele… Eu o vi na sala dos professores, sangrando, falando do cão de três cabeças.

— Não. Ele não faria isso. Sei que ele não é muito simpático, mas não tentaria roubar uma coisa que Dumbledore estivesse guardando a sete chaves.

— Sinceramente, Hermione, você pensa que todos os professores são santos ou coisa parecida — disse-lhe Rony com rispidez. — Concordo com Harry, acho que Snape faria qualquer coisa. Mas o que é que ele está procurando? O que é que o cachorro está guardando?

— Quem sabe Rony? Hermione pode estar certa — Lyra disse. Os outros três a olharam desconfiados. — Pense comigo, algum de vocês roubariam alguma coisa embaixo da barba de Dumbledore? Papai diz que Dumbledore confia no Snape.

— Está insinuando que ele foi pra… alimentar o cão? — Rony perguntou com ironia.

— Não… acho que ele colocou alguém pra fazer o serviço, talvez um aluno? Deve ser da Sonserina, sabemos que o pessoal da Sonserina é babaca, por isso o Snape foi fazer o serviço sozinho, mas não conseguiu.

— Isso é criativo da sua parte — disse Harry.

O dia seguinte amanheceu muito claro e frio. O salão principal estava impregnado com o cheiro delicioso de salsichas e com a conversa animada de todos que aguardavam ansiosos uma boa partida de Quadribol.

— Você tem que comer alguma coisa.

— Não quero nada.

— Só um pedacinho de torrada — tentou persuadi-lo Hermione.

— Não estou com fome.

Harry precisava comer. Dentro de uma hora estava entrando na quadra.

— Harry, você precisa de energia — disse Simas Finnigan — Os apanhadores são sempre os que acabam aleijados pelo outro time.

— Obrigado Simas — respondeu Harry, observando Simas amontoar ketchup sobre as salsichas.

— Eles vem? — perguntou Harry, pelo que pareceu ser a milésima vez.

— Já disse que sim! — respondeu Lyra. — Papai não perderia isso por nada.

Aí pelas onze horas a escola inteira parecia estar nas arquibancadas que cercavam o campo de Quadribol. Muitos estudantes tinham levado binóculos. Os lugares ficavam no alto, mas às vezes, ainda assim era difícil ver o que acontecia.

Lyra, Rony e Hermione se reuniram a Neville, Simas e Dino, o fã do time de segunda divisão na fileira do alto. Como uma surpresa para Harry eles tinham pintado uma grande bandeira em um dos lençóis que Perebas roera. Dizia: _"Potter para Presidente"_ e Dino, que era bom em desenho, tinha pintado o grande leão de Grifinória embaixo. Depois Hermione apelara para um feiticinho para fazer a tinta brilhar multicolorida.

— Onde está seu pai? — perguntou Hermione. Era clara a curiosidade quanto conhecer a família de Lyra.

— Não sei, na carta ele disse que iria ficar na ala dos professores — Lyra apertou os olhos para ver a arquibancada que se encontrava os professores. Lá estava Dumbledore, McGonagoll, Snape, Quirrell… um pouco mais embaixo Lyra viu seu pai e Lene sentados com Leo no meio. Deu um pequeno sorriso, realmente sentia falta deles.

Os jogadores lá em baixo os jogadores montaram nas vassouras e então Madame Hooch apitou. Quinze vassouras se ergueram no ar. Fora dada a partida.

— _E a goles foi de pronto rebatida por Angelina Johnson de Grifinória que ótima artilheira é essa menina, e bonita, também._

— JORDAN!

— Desculpe professora.

O amigo dos gêmeos Weasley, Lino Jordan, estava irradiando a partida, vigiado de perto pela Professora Minerva.

— _Ela está realmente jogando com força total, um passe lindo para Alicia Spinnet, um bom achado de Olívio Wood, no ano passado ficou no time de reserva, de volta a Johnson e.. Não, Sonserina tomou a goles, o capitão de Sonserina rouba a goles e sai correndo. Marcos está voando como uma águia lá no alto, ele vai mar.. Não, foi impedido por uma excelente intervenção do goleiro de Grifinória, Olívio, e Grifinória fica com a goles, no lance a artilheira Cátia Bell de Grifinória, dá um belo mergulho em volta de Marcos e sobe pelo campo e... AI, essa deve ter doído, ela levou um balaço na nuca, perdeu a goles para Sonserina. Agora Adriano Pucey corre na direção do gol, mas é bloqueado por um segundo balaço arremessado por Fred ou Jorge Weasley, é difícil dizer qual dos dois em todo o caso uma boa jogada do batedor de Grifinória, e Johnson tem outra vez aposse da goles, o caminho está livre à sua frente e lá vai ela, realmente voando, desvia-se de um balaço veloz, as balizas estão à sua frente... Vamos agora, Angelina... O goleiro Bletchley mergulha, não chega a tempo... PONTOPARA GRIFINÓRIA!_

A torcida de Grifinória enche de berros o ar frio, e a torcida de Sonserina, de lamentos.

— Cheguem para lá, vamos.

— Rúbeo!

Lyra, Rony, Hermione se apertaram para abrir espaço para Hagrid se sentar com eles.

— Estive assistindo da minha casa — disse Hagrid, indicando um grande binóculo pendurado ao pescoço. — Mas não é a mesma coisa que assistir no meio da multidão. Nem sinal do pomo ainda, não é?

— Não — respondeu Rony. — Harry ainda não teve muito que fazer.

— Pelo menos não se machucou, já é alguma coisa — disse Hagrid, levantando o binóculo e espiando o pontinho que era Harry lá no céu.

Muito acima deles, Harry sobrevoava o jogo, procurando um sinal do pomo.

— Ele não pretende fazer nada? — perguntou Lyra.

Um balaço foi na direção de Harry, mas ele se esquivou e Fred veio atrás rebatendo o balaço.

— Sonserina de posse da goles — Lino Jordan continua narrando. — O artilheiro Pucey se desvia de dois balaços, dos dois Weasley, da artilheira Bell e voa para, esperem aí, será o pomo?

Correu um murmúrio pelas torcidas quando viram Adriano Pucey deixar cair a goles, ocupado demais em espiar por cima do ombro o lampejo dourado que passara por sua orelha esquerda.

De repente Harry deu um impulso mergulhando em direção a um pequeno ponto dourado. O apanhador de Sonserina, Terêncio Higgs, vira o pomo também. Cabeça a cabeça, eles se precipitaram em direção ao pomo, todos os artilheiros pareciam ter esquecido o que deveriam fazer, pararam no ar, para observar.

Harry foi mais rápido que Terêncio, estava vendo a bolinha redonda, as asas batendo, disparando para o alto, imprimiu mais velocidade...

— Ohhh! — Um rugido de raiva saiu da torcida de Grifinória em baixo. Marcos Flint tinha bloqueado Harry de propósito e a vassoura de Harry perdeu o rumo, Harry segurou-se para não cair.

— Falta! — gritou a torcida de Grifinória.

Madame Hooch dirigiu-se aborrecida a Marcos e em seguida deu a Grifinória um lance livre diante das balizas. Mas na confusão, é claro, o pomo de ouro desaparecera de vista outra vez.

Nas arquibancadas, Dino Thomas berrava.

— Fora com ele, juíza! Cartão vermelho!

— Isto não é futebol, Dino — lembrou Rony — Você não pode expulsar jogador de campo no Quadribol, e o que é um cartão vermelho?

Mas Hagrid ficou do lado de Dino.

— Deviam mudar as regras, Marcos podia ter derrubado Harry no ar.

— Sonserino idiota! — gritou Lyra. — Se ele derrubasse Harry da vassoura eu… — ela deixou a frase morrer para ouvir a narração.

Lino Jordan estava achando difícil se manter neutro.

— _Então, depois dessa desonestidade óbvia e repugnante._

— Jordan! — ralhou a Professora Minerva.

— _Quero dizer, depois dessa falta clara e revoltante_.

— Jordan, estou lhe avisando...

— _Muito bem, muito bem. Marcos quase matou o apanhador da Grifinória, o que pode acontecer com qualquer um, tenho certeza, portanto uma penalidade a favor de Grifinória, Spinnet bate, para fora, sem problema, e continuamos o jogo, Grifinória ainda com a posse da bola_.

O jogo corria normalmente até que aconteceu. A vassoura de Harry deu uma guinada. De novo. Então a vassoura começou a se mexer descontrolada no ar.

— O que Harry está fazendo? — perguntou Lyra. — Rony?

— Não sei.

Lino ainda comentava.

— _Sonserina ainda com a posse, Marcos com a goles, passa por Spinnet, por Bell... Atingido no rosto com força por um balaço, espero que tenha quebrado o nariz_, é brincadeira, professora, _Sonserina marca. Ah, não!_

A torcida da Sonserina vibrava. Ninguém parecia ter notado que a vassoura de Harry estava se comportando de maneira estranha. Carregava-o lentamente cada vez mais alto, afastando-se do jogo, dando guinadas e corcoveando pelo caminho.

— Não sei o que Harry acha que está fazendo — resmungou Hagrid. E espiou pelo binóculo. — Se eu não entendesse da coisa, eu diria que perdeu o controle da vassoura... Mas não pode ser...

De repente, as pessoas em todas as arquibancadas estavam apontando para Harry no alto. Sua vassoura começara a jogar para um lado e para o outro, e ele mal conseguia se segurar. Então a multidão gritou. A vassoura dera uma guinada violenta e Harry desmontara. Estava agora pendurado, agüentando-se apenas com uma mão.

— Será que aconteceu alguma coisa à vassoura quando Marcos o bloqueou? — cochichou Simas.

— Não pode ser — respondeu Hagrid, a voz trêmula. — Nada pode interferir com uma vassoura a não ser uma magia negra muito poderosa, nenhum garoto poderia fazer isso com uma Nimbus 2000.

Ao ouvir isso, Hermione agarrou o binóculo de Hagrid, mas ao invés de olhar para Harry no alto, começou a espiar agitadíssima para a multidão.

— Que é que você está fazendo? — gemeu Rony, o rosto branco.

— Eu sabia! — exclamou Hermione. — Snape. Olhe.

Rony agarrou o binóculo, Snape estava no centro das arquibancadas do lado oposto. Tinha os olhos fixos em Harry e movia os lábios sem parar.

— Ele está fazendo alguma coisa, ele está azarando a vassoura. — disse Hermione.

— Aquele… aquele… como ele pode?

— Que vamos fazer?

— Deixem comigo.

— O que você vai fazer, Hermione? — perguntou Lyra.

— Vem comigo — ela chamou.

Antes que Rony pudesse dizer mais nada, Hermione puxou Lyra e desapareceu na multidão. Rony tornou a apontar o binóculo para Harry. A vassoura vibrava com tanta força, que era quase impossível Harry se agüentar por muito mais tempo. A multidão se levantara, acompanhara com os olhos, aterrorizada, os gêmeos Weasley voaram para tentar transferir Harry a salvo para uma de suas vassouras, mas não adiantou, toda vez que se aproximavam dele, a vassoura subia mais alto. Mantiveram-se em um nível mais baixo fazendo círculos sob Harry, obviamente na esperança de apará-lo se caísse... Marcos Flint apoderou-se da goles e marcou cinco vezes sem ninguém reparar.

— Anda logo, Hermione — murmurou Rony desesperado.

Hermione abrira caminho até a arquibancada onde estava Snape e Lyra apenas a seguia. Agora corriam pela fileira atrás dele, nem parou para pedir desculpas quando derrubou o Professor Quirrell de cabeça na fileira da frente ao chegar perto de Snape, ela se agachou puxou a varinha e disse algumas palavras bem escolhidas. Chamas vivas e azuladas saíram de sua varinha para a barra das vestes de Snape. O olhar de Lyra cruzou com o Leo que estava um pouco adiante, fez sinal de silencio a ele.

— Genial — sussurrou Lyra.

Levou talvez uns trinta segundos para Snape perceber que estava em chamas. Um grito súbito confirmou que Hermione conseguira o seu intento. Recolhendo o fogo num frasquinho que trazia no bolso ela retrocedeu depressa pela mesma fileira. Snape nunca saberia o que acontecera.

Foi o suficiente. No alto, Harry conseguiu de repente voltar a montar a vassoura.

— Neville, pode olhar! — disse Rony. Neville passara os últimos cinco minutos soluçando no casaco de Hagrid.

Harry estava voando rápido de volta ao chão quando a multidão o viu levar a mão à boca como se fosse vomitar, ele pousou no campo de gatas, tossiu e uma coisa dourada caiu em sua mão.

— Apanhei o pomo! — gritou, mostrando-o no alto, e o jogo terminou na mais completa confusão.

— Ele não agarrou o pomo, ele quase o engoliu — continuava a esbravejar Flint vinte minutos depois, mas não fez diferença, Harry não infringira nenhuma regra e Lino Jordan continuava a gritar alegremente o resultado, Grifinória ganhara por cento e setenta pontos a sessenta. Harry, porém não ouvia nada disso.

Hagrid lhe preparava no casebre uma xícara de chá forte, em companhia de Lyra, Rony e Hermione.

— Foi Snape — explicou Rony — Hermione e eu vimos. Ele estava azarando a sua vassoura, murmurando, não despregava os olhos de você.

— Bobagens — disse Hagrid, que não ouvira uma única palavra do que se passara ao seu lado nas arquibancadas. — Por que Snape faria uma coisa dessas?

Os quatro se entreolharam, imaginando o que lhe contar Harry decidiu contar a verdade.

— Descobri uma coisa — falou a Hagrid. — Ele tentou passar pelo cachorro de três cabeças no Dia das Bruxas. Levou uma mordida. Achamos que estava tentando roubar o que o cachorro está guardando.

Hagrid deixou cair o bule de chá.

— Como é que vocês sabem da existência do Fofo?

— Fofo?

— É... É meu... Comprei-o de um grego que conheci num bar no ano passado. Emprestei-o a Dumbledore para guardar o...

— O quê? — perguntou Harry ansioso.

— Não me pergunte mais nada — retrucou Hagrid com impaciência. — É segredo.

— Mas Snape está tentando roubá-lo.

— Bobagens — repetiu Hagrid. — Snape é professor de Hogwarts, não faria uma coisa dessas.

— Então por que ele tentou matar Harry? — perguntou Hermione.

Os acontecimentos daquela tarde sem dúvida tinham mudado a opinião dela sobre Snape.

— E por que ele tentaria passar pelo cão? — continuou Lyra.

— Eu conheço uma azaração quando vejo uma, Rúbeo, já li tudo sobre o assunto! A pessoa precisa manter contato visual e Snape nem ao menos piscava, eu vi! — Hermione disse impaciente.

— Estou dizendo que vocês estão enganados! — falou Hagrid com veemência. — Não sei por que a vassoura de Harry estava agindo daquela forma, mas Snape não iria tentar matar um aluno! Agora, escutem bem os três: vocês estão se metendo em coisas que não são de sua conta. Isto é perigoso. Esqueçam aquele cachorro e esqueçam o que ele está guardando, isto é coisa do Professor Dumbledore com o Nicolau Flamel...

— Ah-ah! — exclamou Harry, — Então tem alguém chamado Nicolau Flamel metido na jogada, é?

Acabou que naquela tarde Lyra não conseguiu falar com seu pai.

_**N/A: Eai, gostaram? Mereço Reviews? Iria ser mt legal da parte de vocês mandarem um review pra essa pobre leitora :\**_

_**Beijos**_

_**Até a próxima.**_


End file.
